Lile Attrazione
by chubchild22
Summary: Just when the Beacon Hills group thought everything is over, Lile moves in. He thought he was just good looking, but turns out that's not the only thing attracting the ladies. It even killed one, but he doesn't know it. I own nothing. Takes place after last episode of season 3a. OC Please review!
1. What's Going On

Lile Attrazione

Sophomore, Lile Attrazione, has just moved to Beacon Hills and already has caught a few wondering eyes. This didn't surprise Lile he always knew that he was good looking with thick black hair and a chiseled face as if it were carved out of stone by angels. It also helps that he's smooth with the ladies as well. Turns out, he has also caught the attention of Scott McCall and Styles Stilinski. That didn't bother him, probably just jealous of him stealing all of the girls away even Lydia Martin and Allison Argent. Lile can't help being the attractive and cocky him, it's just who he is.

Chapter 1

"Lile. Lile sweetie it's time to go to school." I heard my mom tell me as I drifted in and out of sleep. I gave her thumbs up meaning _I got it I'm up_. I rolled out of bed and onto my feet. I grabbed my clothes for the day, nice V-neck, jeans and I'm set. I hopped in the shower, hopped out and was on the bus. I sat by myself for now since I was still pretty new. I hummed to myself. I liked to sing and I wasn't horrible at it so why not.

It wasn't long before I noticed some fans. A girl was peering over the seat behind me breathing down my neck and another was hanging around the seat in the aisle.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked. I was confused and kind of disturbed that they were just blatantly staring at me, I mean I understand that I am eye candy, but still. One of the girls jumped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," her voice went from frantic to like she was in a trance, "it's just your humming beautifully." The other girl nodded quickly.

"Great not, can you not freakishly stare at me like that? It's disturbing." It was more of a command rather then a question.

"Sure." She said as she sank back into her seat. The other was still staring, "You too bug eyes. Go. Shoe." the nerve of some people.

We finally got to school and I practically ran off the bus in order to avoid anymore-unwanted stares. I continued my humming into homeroom, which I had with Scott, Styles, and Lydia. Allison wasn't in today.

I overheard them talking about the girl who got killed by my house.

"Guys, did you hear this? Sixteen year old, Layla Investito gets killed by a mac truck. The driver said that she walked slow into the street and was unaware of his honking. He said it was as if she was in a trance or possessed." Lydia explained.

"I can't believe it." Scott mumbled.

"I know, Lydia where did you get the newspaper? A museum?" Styles asked.

"You're not listening. It says that she was 'in a trance or possessed'. Now think, who else do you know was possessed?" they had blank stares, "Seriously, it was me." They both gave nods, but were concerned, "Maybe I'm not the only banshee?"

"Maybe you weren't the only banshee. Layla is dead. She did have red hair though." Styles pondered.

"That's because she died her hair red, and it looked horrible anyway." Lydia explained.

"Two 'died' now that's a coincidence. We just need one more to make it a pattern. Lydia, I get it, you want to be all in this and I'm all for it, but I really need to focus on this quiz right now, so how about we talk this over at lunch?" he told her.

"Yeah, but,"

"Great. I knew you'd understand." Styles told her as he turned back around. He closed his eyes like doing that to her was a bad idea. Lydia just sighed and sat in her seat. Our teacher walked in the room.

"Hello class I'll be your new English teacher. My name is . In-glaze-eh, that's how you say it, I told you that because you may not call my Mr.I or -g or anything of the sort. is not here, but you will still need to take the quiz that was scheduled so you can all be happy again because I know you all really wanted to take it. I just need to take attendance real quick." He read off a few names. I heard 'here' and a moan, "Lile Attra-yeah yeah. You're new here, huh? Well, I want you to feel right at home and you know how you can do that? You can pass out the quiz." He continued reading off the names.

I got up and grabbed the quizzes. I hummed to myself up and down the aisles of desks. One girl practically fell out of her seat when I passed her. I don't know why, but I liked Lydia. I got to her desk.

"Here you go, sweetheart." She gave a small smile and then shook her head like to wake herself up. I passed the quiz to Scott and Styles. Styles snatched it from my hands.

"Oh, my bad sweetheart." He told me, but I was just confused. I passed the rest out and then put the extras back on the teacher's desk. I took my seat and wrote something on the board.

"You have twenty minutes to complete this little quiz and when the twenty minutes is up you are to pick a partner and read through pages 15-to-34, take notes. Whatever isn't finished is homework. Any questions," two people raised their hands, "no questions, great. You may begin."

I answered most of the questions, guessed on like two and hummed, nothing crazy or anything, just to myself. I was focused on my quiz so I didn't really notice anything.

"You two what are you doing," I didn't look at first, but then I looked up and found the girl next to me and the one girl behind her standing and staring at me like the ones on the bus. We only had like five minutes left of the quiz. The girl behind me snapped out of it, but the one next to me was still staring "Excuse me, miss!" the girl snapped out of it, "What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Oh um, sorry." She answered and sat down nervously. The other did the same.

"Okay then. Continue." And he turned back to whatever was on his desk. The girl next to me faced me.

"You're humming is beautiful." She told me like she was love struck or something. She was just like the girl on the bus.

"So I've been told." I whispered back and turned back to my quiz. That was odd. I guess I'm just a beautiful hummer. I mean, I'm beautiful, so I guess my humming just meets my standards. Although, that really is strange how they were both up and staring at me. Even the girl behind me like walked over to me a bit. I finished my last question with a minute to spare. Time was up and Lydia came over.

"So you finally came to your senses." I told her with a grin.

"I have a boyfriend already, and if I wanted one, I'd have him already too so don't even try." She explained.

"Feisty and taken, I like a challenge. Who is he anyway?" I asked.

"Why? Afraid he'll be big and strong so he can beat you up, because he could." She told me.

"Tell me who?" I told her again.

"He's the one in the corner on the other side of the classroom in the leather jacket that **I **picked out for him." She really emphasized the 'I'. He didn't look intimidating, kind of small, actually. He was staring at me though, eyes filled with hatred.

"Oh him. The little puppy over there." I told her.

"Puppy? Why do you say puppy?" She suddenly asked all panic-y.

"Because he is small and innocent. I don't think he'd hurt a fly." I retorted. I saw him out of the corner of my eye. He looked furious. I loved it.

"Oh, you have no idea." I just squinted at her rethinking my like for her, "What were you doing before?" she asked.

"Taking my quiz, what else would I be doing?" I asked.

"Why were those girls standing around you?" she asked.

"Oh, is someone jealous. Why do you think they were around me? I'm sure you like being right here next to me too. I can't help the way I look." I told her with a smirk.

Suddenly, I felt a hand yank me up by my shirt. It was her boyfriend. He had his fist back and ready to punch.

"But I can help!" he told me in-between clenched teeth. Lydia jumped in-between us and stopped him.

"Aiden, stop," then she whispered into his ear while looking at me. Scott and Styles came over. Whatever she told him it was about me," so let go." She told him. He grunted and let go.

"You must be a pretty bad boyfriend if she's defending me." I told him. He came right back in my face.

"Oh, you better hope that I never get you alone because I'll,"

"Aiden! Stop it, all right. Just go chill out." Scott told him. He stared at Scott with squinting eyes. Looked at Lydia and then walked away. Scott breathed out and turned to me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Why do you have to know?" I asked.

"Listen, he just saved your butt from being practically killed. You need to take a step back and lose the attitude, okay." Styles interjected. I just rolled my eyes, "I feel like a parent because that right there annoyed the hell out of me."

"Just, what's your name?" Scott asked again.

"It's Lile." I told him.

"Okay well what did you do to those girls?" he asked.

"Are you accusing me that I did something to them?" I asked him.

"Considering he asked you 'what did you do to them' then yes, I'm gonna go with yes." Styles interjected again.

"I didn't do anything! They're just weird, it's not my fault that that's the way they are." I told him getting a little bit frustrated.

"Okay then. Thank you." Scott told me and then walked away with Styles and Lydia. They were just loud enough for me to hear them as they walked away.

"Maybe he's like you Lydia because he didn't know anything. I was listening to his heart and it was steady." Scott told them.

"Or maybe he's going to be the first murder in yet another whole problem. The girls were going after him. It definitely has to do with him." Lydia told them. That's all I could hear. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I didn't know anything. I didn't know what I was or if I was anything, but I had to find out about Lydia. A banshee? I think that's what she said she was. I don't know, but I was going to find out.


	2. The Note

Chapter 2

I went home and finished my leftover work from school real quick it was nothing hard. I wasn't dumb, I guess it's just my beauty and attitude that makes others think I'm not smart.

I hopped on the computer and into my search engine and typed banshee. I clicked and read through the information. A banshee is basically a girl who screams before someone is killed on purpose. Lydia was a banshee. At least that's what she said she was. I don't know what that had to do with me.

Then I looked up Lydia Martin is possessed. It took me a bit but I found a small Beacon Hills News on it. Apparently she was unconscious in a hospital until while showering she broke out the window and was wondering the woods for two days naked. That must have been a sight to see. I planned to confront her. I went to sleep early and waited for the next day to come.

The next morning I had the same routine and I put on a nice new long-sleeved V-neck. I like my V-necks. I was off to school. I had a little experiment. I would hum sort of loudly and I waited to see how long it took for girls to notice. It wasn't long before I had them hypnotized. I stopped and they just stared for a bit and then snapped out of it. It was kind of freaky to see them all big eyes and hypnotized. I was kind of scared. What was I? I planned to ask Lydia that too.

I speed walked all the way into homeroom and found Lydia sitting at her desk legs crossed filing her nails next to Allison. I went over and sat next to her.

"You're a banshee." I wasn't sure if I was telling her of asking her. So much was going through my head. She jumped at my remark.

"How do you know that?" she like whisper yelled. Allison noticed and walked over to hear the conversation.

"You aren't exactly the quietest whisperer okay." I answered her.

"You can't tell anyone." She told me.

"Why would I?" I asked.

"Who is this guy?" asked Allison.

"Lile, but that's not important." Lydia told her.

"I'm very important and you know it," I told Lydia and she kind of backed down, "You and your little group of friends know something and I want to know it too. Spill and while you're at it you could explain what I am." I told her.

"What do you mean what you are?" she asked.

"I heard you, Scott, and Styles talking about the girl that died, that you're a banshee, and something about red hair. What's that about?" I asked her. I needed to know.

"Okay. First of all, forget the red hair thing. Second of all, yes I am a banshee. It's like I know when,"

"I know, Lydia, I did my homework. I know exactly what it is and it's not like me. Now, I need you to tell me what I am because I don't know and I'm starting to freak out!" I was getting louder and people were starting to notice. The teacher walked in with the last of the students including Scott and Styles.

"I don't know okay. Just stay at the front of the school at the end of the day. I'll pick you up and then we can talk." She told me.

"You promise?" I asked her.

"I promise, now be quiet and say nothing to anybody. Go sit up front again before Aiden sees you." She told me. I changed attitudes.

"Why? I think that Aiden would really like to see me and you getting along." I told her with a smirk.

"You better not be doing all of this just to make Aiden jealous." She told me.

"I'm not," I got up and bent over her desk, "that's just an added bonus." I got up and turned to find Aiden furious looking right at Lydia and I. I walked up front and he didn't move.

"Um class is about to start." I barely was able to finish.

"Sometimes I wonder 'what sick pleasure does he get from doing this' and then I remember that I don't care about it or you, so if you value your life, which apparently you don't, you will stay away from Lydia, or I'm gonna rip your skeleton out of you bone-by-bone." He threatened.

"That was a good attempt at trying scaring me, but considering your threat was based on something that you can't do," I got up in his face, "your little attempt failed," he just shook his head and walked away. I turned to him, "Better luck next time." I told him with a smirk. Aiden didn't turn back to me. I saw Scott stand up and walk over to Aiden.

The rest of the day went on slowly. It was because I really wanted it to end, so every minute was an hour and every class was forever. It finally all ended and I was closing my locker and slinging my backpack on my back. I closed my locker to find none-other-then Aiden standing there.

"Hi there friend." He told me. I just rolled my eyes and turned to walk the other way. The halls were emptying fast and I wanted to avoid this fight so I could get to Lydia. I needed this talk and showing up with a black eye wouldn't look good, literally. I could talk the talk, but I was bad at walking the walk. I wouldn't back down, but I probably wouldn't win.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was spun around.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked me.

"Um to go talk to your girlfriend, where else?" I told him. You have no idea how fun it is to just rub it in his face.

"No your not." He told me.

"Actually I am. You wanna come with?" I asked trying so hard not to laugh.

"No I don't want to come 'with'. However I do want to do this." He told me as he cocked his fist back and landed one right on my face. I fell down clutching my face. He hit my right under my left eye.

"You son of a bitch. Do you know the mark that this will leave on this master piece of a face?" I told him as I got back to my feet.

"Wow you just don't give up do you? It doesn't matter because it's only gonna make this feel even better to do." He told me as he cocked it back again and swung but I ducked under it and came up with my right hand and hit him hard.

"You were right. It feels amazing." I told him. He looked back at me furious. I loved it. I was just feeding off of his hate.

He jumped on me and I fell down. I didn't know what to do at this point. He held my arms down.

"Lydia told me that you knew what she was and that she was going to tell you everything. I'll start, I'm a werewolf." He told me.

"A what?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, you know the whole bone-by-bone bit. I'm not that patient, I think I'll just kill yah." He told me as his eyes changed color to a bright red. His K9's grew and roared. I just yelled for my life as he came closer to me with his mouth agape.

"Aiden, stop!" yelled a familiar voice. Aiden looked up, but I was in like panic shock. This time he growled.

"Let me just break his legs. Then, we'll see if you can get to Lydia. Maybe I should break his jaw so he can't talk to her." He pondered to himself as he stared at me with those glowing red eyes.

"Aiden. Get off of him!" spoke the voice.

"Oh, Scott, I've killed my pack and it felt amazing. I wasn't eve mad at them. Now him, I'm furious so I bet killing him would feel ten times better." He told Scott.

"He killed his entire pack?! What does that even mean?!" I yelled even though I didn't really want to know the answer.

"Aiden get off of him! Now." Scott's voice was like a growl. Aiden looked up and roared. Then they were at each other's throats. I rolled onto my stomach and watched for about two seconds, then I remembered what was happening and I ran. My backpack flailing around, it was really starting to bother me.

All of a sudden I could hear a pounding like an animal running. I didn't turn I just ran into the nearest classroom. I didn't even close the door. I just dropped my backpack and ran to the back of the classroom. I got down on the floor in the opposite corner of the door. I saw him walk in all slow. His teeth were clenched and he was furious. For a second he didn't see me and then he was locked onto me.

"I'm gonna kill you." He spoke with a clenched mouth. He walked towards me and chucked any desk that stood in his way. He was about halfway across the room when Scott was in the doorway.

"Don't try to stop me, Scott. He's a weak and spineless kid who just couldn't keep his mouth shut. It's only fair." He told him now loosening up his mouth.

"It's just talking, I didn't even do anything! Scott, stop him! Scott, please!" I yelled.

"Aiden, you don't want to do this. Stop!" Scott yelled. Aiden did stop believe it or not. He stopped growling and unclenched his mouth. He turned to the teacher's cabinet and walked to it.

"Don't you smell that Scott? I think there's another person in here." He told us. He reached for the cabinet and opened it. Out came a body. It flopped onto the floor. It was a girl. She had a slash mark at her throat.

"Oh my gosh, what's going on?! Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?!" I yelled. Scott walked over to the body.

"Do you think it was another werewolf?" asked Aiden.

"It has to be doesn't it? I mean, look at the slash marks. It looks like someone just ripped through with their claws. Do you think it was Deucalion?" Scott asked.

"I don't think so. He never would do this to some innocent girl, especially at the school." I stopped listening to their conversation and walked over to the book that was left open on one of the desks. It was all about Greece. It was describing all of the mythological beings like some of the gods, a harpy, a centaur. They had a whole bunch of stuff for the next few pages as well. I went back to the original page. I didn't see anything that could tell me about what happened. I wanted to help, but found nothing.

I was turning around when I noticed a sticky note rolled up on the floor. I picked it up and opened it. It was a conversation between two people. I could tell from the different writing styles.

"I'm gonna do it tonight. I can't take it anymore, no one understands."

"_You don't really want to, what will happen to your family?" _

"They don't get it either and they don't care."

"_We'll talk after class."_

And that was the end of it. It was a suicide note, that first girl wanted out. This had to be at the end of the day because the janitors clean at like midday and after school. It was after school now so either it was at the end of the day or we have really bad janitors. I needed to see whom the handwriting belonged to. Maybe it was the girl who is dead now or something. I stuck the note in my pocket. I didn't know, but if I wanted to prove myself to the rest of the group I was going to find out what did this.


	3. I'm a what!

Chapter 3

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. Then I walked out of the classroom, but I was stopped at the door.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Aiden.

"I need someone to explain all this to me and Lydia is the only person who offered to tell me. She's the only person who has given me a chance so far and no matter what you think I'm a part of this too now. I need to talk to her whether you like it or not." I told him. He didn't move or say anything. He just turned back to the body and crouched down next to Scott. I grabbed my backpack and left.

I found Lydia waiting by her car with Allison. They were just talking and waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." She told me.

"Okay, I am sorry for whatever I did to you, but you need to tell me everything. You know that I'm different and I know that you're different, and I certainly know that your boyfriend and Scott are a hell of a lot different so can we please just start to talk because I am freaking out." I told her.

"Wait, how do you know about Scott and Aiden?" Allison asked.

"You mean fang one and fang two? Yeah, those two beasts just battled it out." I told her, not believing what I was saying.

"Why, what happened?" Allison asked getting all worried.

"Little Miss's boyfriend over there tried to kill me, and no I literally mean kill me. If it wasn't for Scott, Aiden would have ripped me limb from limb. Actually if it wasn't for the body Aiden would have,"

"Wait. You found a body?" Allison interrupted.

"Can you both just get in the car? We'll discuss on our way." Lydia commanded. She went to the front, Allison in the passenger and me in the back.

"Yes. Aiden like smelt it. The body was in the teacher's cabinet. It's throat slashed, it was bad." I explained.

"If the throat was slashed do you think it was a werewolf?" Allison sort of like whispered to Lydia as if I weren't in the car.

"Aiden said it wasn't this Duke guy." I told them.

"Deucalion." They both said to themselves.

"Well if it's not him then who could it be?" asked Lydia.

"I don't know, but maybe I'd have some sort of clue if you told me everything like you said you would!" I told them getting aggravated.

"Well as you know Scott and Aiden are werewolves." Lydia told me.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed." I told her annoyed.

"Aiden's twin brother,"

"He's got a twin brother?! Great, just freaking great!"

"As I was saying, Aiden's twin brother, Ethan and our friend Isaac are werewolves too." Allison explained.

"Allison and Isaac are a little more then friends." Lydia said obviously hinting to Allison that they were together. Allison just smiled.

"Like I told you before, I'm a banshee." Lydia pointed out. I nodded, but what was I. I wasn't a banshee and I certainly wasn't any werewolf, so what was I?

"What about the body? You said it had slash marks, but wasn't Deucalion?" Allison asked me.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Did you know who it was?" Lydia asked.

"No. Neither did Scott or Aiden." I told her, "Who was this Deucalion guy?"

"He was a werewolf too." Lydia told me.

"Scott told me that he was a special werewolf though. He wasn't just an alpha. He was a demon wolf or something. Scott said that when he was totally transformed that he was like a bluish gray and real freaky looking." Allison explained. Wow, a demon wolf? This was a lot to take in.

"What's an alpha?" I asked.

"It's the leader of a pack. It has more power then a beta, which are members of the pack, and I don't know if you noticed on Scott or Aiden, but they have red eyes while a beta only has gold or in some rare cases, blue eyes." Allison explained.

"Oh, yeah, that was my second guess." I just shook my head. I didn't know if I believed this, "Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"There is someone else who just might know something that we don't." Lydia replied.

"Someone actually lives out here in all this woods? I find that hard to believe. Then again I said the same thing to my mom when we moved here from the shore." I told them as I looked out the window, watching tree after tree fly by. Eventually we stopped at some burnt house in the middle of nowhere. We got out the car.

"Well here we are," Lydia told us. We walked up to the porch and she pushed open the door, "Derek."

"Who's Derek?" I asked. Before Lydia or Allison could answer I heard someone behind me.

"I'm Derek."

I swung around and found this guy standing there. Black hair, some grizzle on his chin, and tan skin. He looked pretty creeper-ish.

"Why are you here?" asked Derek, and not exactly in the nicest tone either.

"Do you know of any other intruding rival packs headed for Beacon Hills?" asked Lydia.

"No. Now if that's all then you can leave." He told us.

"Well that's not all. A girl was found dead in a teacher's cabinet." Lydia told him, almost like she was accusing him.

"Yeah, so what does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Her throat was slashed. Do you still know nothing?" Lydia asked again.

"Are you accusing me? I still know nothing," He told us. Just when we were about to give up he started again, "but I think something's here."

"Something? What do you mean something? You're a werewolf can't you smell what it is or hunt down it's scent?" I asked kind of in a panic.

"Who is this kid?" Derek asked.

"This is Lile. He's the other reason we came to see you." Lydia answered.

"I am?" I asked.

"Why, what's wrong with him?" Derek asked looking me up and down.

"We don't know and that's the problem. We wanted to know if you knew what he might be." Lydia explained.

"I… I think it might have to do with my humming." I told them still unsure.

"Humming? What happens when you hum?" Derek asked not taking this seriously.

"Well besides being extremely good looking… I think it attracts girls. Whenever I hum the girls closest to me go into like a trance. I tried it on the bus and it worked. That's what happened when I was taking the quiz too." I explained.

"Are you sure that's what happens when you hum?" He asked all of a sudden really interested.

"Yeah. I made sure of it on the bus and it worked." I told him.

"You just moved here right?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"What was it like where you lived? Was it like a lot of mountains or woods?" he asked.

"No. I lived on the beach. My mom and I even would visit an island that wasn't too far off shore. Why?" I asked him.

"I've only heard myths but I've seen werewolves and a whole bunch of stuff so I think I know what you are. I've never met one so I'm not sure though."

"What am I?!" I yelled.

"I think… I think you're a siren." He told me.


	4. You Know Scott?

Chapter 4

"I'm a what?!" I yelled not believing my ears.

"I told you that I'm not sure. I've only heard stories about them. One of my Uncle's pack was even drawn away, but I thought it was just a hunter." He told me.

"A siren?! Am I gonna like grow huge teeth like a werewolf or something?" I asked him in a panic.

"I told you that I don't even know if that's what you are, but if that is what you are then no. At least I don't think so." He ended that like he was asking me.

"You don't even know?!" I turned to Lydia, "I thought you said that he knew things! I could have lived my entire life without knowing this!" I yelled. I couldn't believe this.

"Okay you need to calm down. I'm sorry that this isn't what you wanted, but I doubt you could have lived your entire life without knowing this. We can help you. We've seen people close to us change even when we didn't expect it. Now that we know you're just gonna have to avoid humming or singing." She told me that last part like it was a positive thing.

"Oh that's all, okay great. I thought my life was ruined, but all I have to do is not sing or hum. Ah hello, you wouldn't believe how much I end up singing and I won't even notice. What if this is just the beginning? What if later this escalates and grow a tail or something." I told them freaking out. Lydia turned and tried to mumble to herself, but I heard.

"You wouldn't believe but that's happened before." She tried to hide that.

"Wha-! Forget it. I don't need you people and I don't need this! Ever since I came here everything has gone wrong so I'm just gonna go… hopefully get run over so I don't have to deal with this, whatever!" I was done. I turned and walked. I didn't know what to do, but I needed to cool down.

"You don't even know where you're going." Lydia yelled to me, but I kept walking.

"I'll find my own way! See yah at school!" I told them and I was off. I was walking through a woods that I didn't even know. I just needed sometime to myself after what I was just hit with. A Siren. That's what I was thought to be. Isn't that like a girl, so why the heck am I one? How am I one?

I just kept thinking about it over-and-over in my head until I found this huge feather. It had to be at least as long as my forearm, like my elbow past my wrist. It was like a brown and on the end of it was like white dots.

"What kind of bird could have had this feather? I've never seen a brown and white spotted huge bird around here and I'd think that it would be hard to miss." I lifted my head up and looked around. Not too far away I noticed a house. I stuck the feather in my back pocket, it stuck out a little bit. There was a woman out back making burgers. I know not to talk to strangers, but this woman didn't exactly look lethal, so I walked up to her.

"Excuse me Miss," I started and she jumped.

"Oh, hello there." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but can you point towards the nearest road. I'm a little lost." I told her trying to show her how none hostile I was.

"Why sure, where do yah live?" she asked.

"Um, actually I just moved here so I'm not sure. I go to Beacon Hills High and I don't live too far from there." I told her.

"Beacon Hills High, why my daughter goes there. Jezebel! That's my daughter, do you know her?" she asked.

"Um, I can't say I do." I told her.

"She's upset because her best friend was killed. It was such a shame. She was so young. Yeah, her parents had just called to tell us. They just found out." Was she talking about the body that Aiden found in the cabinet? I mean I guess right, they just found out. Jezebel came out.

"You're Jezebel?" I asked as she came and stood next to her mother. She had dirty blond wavy hair and glasses. She was cute, a bit nerdy though.

"Yes." She answered with her head down and her voice was filled with depression.

"I'm so sorry to here about what happened," I turned to her mom real quick, "Could I talk to Jezebel in private for a second?" I asked her mother.

"Oh, why of course you can. I'll just leave you two alone." She made it seem like I was her daughter's suitor. Her mother went into the house.

"Can I call you Jess?" I asked.

"Sure." She answered still very sad.

"Was your friend depressed? Like was she considering killing herself?" I asked trying not to sound like a total and utter jerk.

"That's a little personal." She told me kind of disgusted. I pulled out the note.

"Was this the conversation that you had with her?" I asked as I held the note out in between us. Her jaw dropped.

"Did you steal this from her? How could you?!" she yelled.

"No, no! I found it in the classroom. It was on the floor." I told her, but that didn't seem to help because her jaw dropped again.

"You went into the classroom after school looking on the floor for it! What's wrong with you?!" she yelled.

"No, no! I wasn't looking for it, but yes I was in the classroom at the end of the day and I found the note. It's a long story that you don't have time for believe me. You know what, I'll just talk you tomorrow. Can you point me to the road?" I asked her trying to be nice even though she wasn't cooperating.

"Um, yeah. It's that way," I nodded and walked past her, "I'm sorry." I just lifted my hand and waved.

"It's alright. We'll talk tomorrow." I was about to pass the house when she came up to me.

"Where did you get that feather?" she asked in awe.

"What fe- oh," I reached in my back pocket and pulled it out, "this feather. I found it in the woods, why?" I asked.

"Um… oh nothing, it's just I've never seen a feather like that… now that I think about it, I've never seen a bird like that. Would you mind if I kept it?" I didn't see why not. It was just an irregular feather and I didn't really have any idea what it would do for me so why not.

"Ah sure, here. I'll ah… I'll talk to you tomorrow." I told her. She just nodded and then ran inside her house.

I was on my way down her driveway and onto the road. I had a small idea of where I was going, but not really. It was starting to get dark out and I still wasn't home. I wasn't really paying attention, but I started to hear rustling. I stopped and looked into the woods. Then I told myself, I refuse to be that stupid person in the scary movie that waits for whatever to come and get them. I kept walking, but the rustling only got louder and louder. I started to speed walk, but it got louder. Now I was running and I heard that animal running like when Aiden was chasing me. I was in a full out sprint and I could hear growling/panting behind me.

It grabbed me by the ankle and I went down. It flipped me over and I saw a man. He had wild sideburns, glowing eyes, and claws.

"Help! Somebody, anybody help!" the man was bringing his hand up in the air. I saw his claws and my life flash, "Help! Scott! Help!" The man was about to swing his claws down at me when another voice spoke up.

"Stop." The werewolf on me looked over into the woods. Another man walked out with a cane, but it was for feeling because he was blind, "You know Scott?"


	5. Hostage

Chapter 5

I was still in shock so I kind of stuttered into the question, "I ah, yeah um I know Scott. Why is that important?" I asked as I looked back and forth to the blind man and the werewolf on me. The werewolf never put his hand down and still had his claws out so I didn't move.

"It's actually very important because I need to talk to Scott now." He explained.

"Then why don't you just go get him yourself?" I asked.

"Because he wouldn't talk to me if I asked him. That's why I didn't let my friend there kill you." He told me.

"And that is…" I asked.

"Well if I have you then Scott will agree to talk." He explained.

"What do you mean if you have me?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" he asked me.

"That depends do plan on answering them?" I asked.

"Quite frankly, no I don't." he told me.

"Okay, now that we've established that, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOU HAVE ME?" I was mad now even though I was in no position to be getting on their bad side. I wanted to show that I wasn't just going to "come quietly".

"Where does Scott live?" he asked me.

"I'm not going to answer your question until you answer mine." I told him.

"Oh really?" He nodded to his henchman. The man got off of me and helped me up. I finally realized how buff this guy was, and tall too. I was about to tell him off when he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off the ground. The blind guy walked over to me.

"Now, about where Scott lives." He told me. I struggled, but nodded my head frantically. The wolf dropped me. I collapsed onto the ground," Where does Scott live?"

"Scott, yeah he lives… I just moved here so I have no idea where I live let alone where Scott lives, please don't kill me." I blurted out.

"Well that is disappointing," I thought he was going to kill me right there, "but I think I know someone who can help with that. Come on." He told us. The wolf grabbed me by the arm and pushed me after the blind guy. We walked further through the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He answered. Some answer. It wasn't too much longer before we finally got to the place.

"Derek?" I mumbled to myself.

"Ah, so you know this Derek?" I guess I wasn't the only one who heard me.

"Sort of. Why are we here?" I asked.

"I am really trying to be good, but if you ask another question I might just rip your throat out anyway." He told me. Oh dear. Well, I wouldn't be a siren without a throat. Now that I think about it, I wouldn't be alive without a throat either.

"Message received." I told him. He stopped and turned to me.

"Make that talk again and I'll kill you. Now you two stand over on the side of the porch and let me have a little one-on-one with Derek." He told us.

"What do you mean one-on-one? You're not going to fight him are you?" I asked.

"That's talking and two questions, do you want to die? Don't talk." He told me so I just shook my head, "Good. Now stand and be quiet." The wolf grabbed my arm and then used his other hand, put it behind my neck and pushed me down to my knees and then he held me there. I thought that he was waiting to kill me. The blind guy went and knocked on the door. Derek opened it almost instantly.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"I need to talk to you and Scott." He told Derek.

"No." Derek wen to close the door but no-eyes held the door open.

"I thought that you'd say that. That's why I brought him." He stood back and then pointed at me. Derek peered around the opening and saw me. He sighed, "Now, how about that talk?"


	6. Framed

Chapter 6

Scott finally showed up, I was still being held down by the buff wolf. Scott jumped out of the car.

"Let him go now." Scott commanded. The blind man looked at the wolf and nodded. The guy pushed me away.

"Um, OW!" I purposely told the wolf. He growled at me, "No, bad boy. Be nice." I told him. He went and pushed me against the wall.

"Duke, let me just rip him open. Just a little bit." He asked.

"Oh my, it speaks. Do you know any other words?" I asked in a kiddy voice. He growled again louder.

"Just let him go." Scott told them calmly. The man growled one more time and then let go. I walked over to the blind man.

"So you have a name. Duke is it?" I asked.

"Deucalion, but yes, and this is my new pack member Davis." Duke explained.

"Davis, I never met a dog named Davis, but I'm open to new things," Davis growled, "Living here I have to be." I whispered that last part to myself. Scott looked at me. Oh yeah, I forgot that everyone can hear whatever I try to keep to myself.

"Why did you come back?" Scott asked.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. The reason I came back isn't because I wanted to visit." He told us.

"Yeah, we figured, now can we speed this up?" Derek asked obviously getting annoyed.

"The reason I came back is because I followed something back. It's not a werewolf. I haven't encountered anything like this before." Duke explained. Scott and Derek both turned to me. Oh, that's right.

"Okay I know what you're thinking, but I didn't do anything." My voice rose. I wasn't to blame. I haven't done anything.

"How are we supposed to know that?" Derek asked as he stepped toward me. I took a step back.

"What are you talking about? What is he?" Duke asked. Derek was about to talk, but I cut him off.

"We don't know, we- we're not sure, okay. I didn't do anything!" I yelled. Derek took another step close.

"Exactly, how are we supposed to know what you can and can't do?" Derek asked obviously labeling me as the thing they chased.

"What do you think he is?" Duke asked with all sights on me. I was panicking. They all thought that I was to blame.

"A siren." Derek stated. They all took a step towards me except for Scott.

"Well, I've never encountered a siren before," he spouted claws, "but I'm open to knew experiences." Scott jumped in front of me.

"Wait! He's right, we don't know anything!" Scott yelled.

"Scott, remember last time we didn't know anything about your last friend and he turned into a homicidal lizard. Yeah well, I'm not going to wait for him to kill more people." Derek told us. I turned and ran. I was in a full on sprint, but that wasn't enough, I heard them gaining on me. I changed direction and lost them for a second.

"Help! Someone help!" I screamed. I kept on sprinting. I heard the pounding of them behind me. I felt them at my heels my time was practically up, my innocent time that is. I felt a hand around my ankle and I fell to the floor, "No! Please, I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Sure, I'm not gonna wait for you to do something. I don't trust you, just like I didn't trust the last one. The only difference now is that I'm going to end it before it begins." Derek raised his claws and I screamed at the top of my lungs, a scream that I never heard before come out of me. Derek clutched his ears. I stopped the scream and he let go of his ears. Scott stumbled up next to us.

"Derek, I'm not saying that you have to trust him, but you don't have to kill him. Just watch him. I'll keep an eye on him at school and you can keep an eye on him anywhere else." Scott told him.

"Scott, the last time I wasn't there at school teachers went missing left and right, if he's going to live then I'm going to watch him all the time, at night whenever. Alright?" Derek asked. Scott didn't answer, "Alright?!" Derek asked again louder this time.

"I didn't chase a homicidal lizard here, but I chased something. I'm not just going to let that live." Duke told them.

"Um aren't you the one who we chased away for killing people? Yeah, so you don't get a say." Scott told him. Derek still had his claw in the air and was looking at me, more like looking through me.

"Fine, if you feel that you can keep an eye on him then I'll just be going. Come Dave." Duke told us as he turned and walked away.

"So he is your dog." I whispered to myself, while at the same time realizing they could hear me, but after what they just did to me I wanted them to hear it.

"Derek, what about his school work? What am I suppose to say 'Oh it turns out that people are getting taken and he was taken, but not killed and I know that but I didn't take him'?" Scott finished fighting for my lively hood.

"Besides, I have to go to school tomorrow." I told them.

"Oh really, and what's so important about tomorrow?" Derek asked still atop me with his claws out. He didn't have his hand up anymore, but he was still very angry.

"The girl who we found in the cabinet, I'm suppose to talk to her best friend tomorrow, I can't just not show up." I told them.

"Fine, but if something happens tomorrow then I'll have you on lockdown." He threatened.

"But what if I can prove that it's not me, huh? Then will you stop being on top of me all the time, no pun intended?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Even if you prove it, that the girl who died wasn't your fault I'm still going to watch you. I need to know what you can do, I need to know what you are before I can let you off your leash." He explained to me.

"Fine, but could you at least get off of me, and by that I mean GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled at him. His eyes narrowed and then he got up. I picked myself up and dusted myself off.

"I could take you home." Scott told me.

"Thanks." I replied. Today was quite the day, I found out I was a siren, I was used as a hostage, framed for murder, werewolves tried to kill me, and homicidal lizard people are real. This is my life. I don't know how I live in it.


	7. Left for Dead

Chapter 7

The morning went along smoothly and I was off to school. I didn't hum since I knew what I could do and I didn't want to give Derek a reason to not trust me. I didn't see him, but I knew he was watching me somehow. Homeroom started with a bump into Styles and Aiden, but I kept on moving. The day was long and classes took forever, but lunch finally came. I went and sat next to Jezebel. She was sitting with two of her friends. Obviously she was in the nerd group. Her friends' jaws dropped when I sat next to her.

"Hey there Jess. Can we talk now?" I asked her. I don't know why I asked her, I was going to talk whether she said yes or no. I guess it was just the nice thing to do and I wanted to get on her good side so.

"Yeah, I guess we can. Mind as well get it over with right." She ended that trying to laugh it off, but my face was stone, "Um yeah so what did you want to know?" she asked.

"Your friend, what was her name?" I asked.

"Wilma. Wilma McLadd." She answered straight and clear. That was good.

"Your friend, Wilma she had wanted to die?" I asked.

"Well yeah she had been contemplating it." She answered.

"In the note she said that she was going to do it. Did she say how she was going to do it?" I asked.

"No, but whatever happened to her, she didn't do that to herself." She told me.

"What do you mean? Someone did that to her? Do you know who?" I pestered.

"No. All I know is that she wouldn't have done it at school if she ended up doing it, and she wouldn't have done it that way." She explained to me.

" Okay, but do you know anyone that could possibly have anything against her-"

"I told you all that I know. Now can you please leave it alone? She was my best friend and I don't want to talk about…" she abandoned her ending. Tears formed in her eyes.

"About what?" I thought that maybe she knew more then she led on.

"About what happened to her. Now please, leave me alone." She told me as a single tear ran down her face. I felt bad for forcing those questions on her, but in the end I think she knew more then what she told me. I sighed and then left her table. I went and sat by myself, pulled out paper and a pencil and wrote down what I knew before I forgot anything. School ended and I met Scott at his locker.

"Here's what I got," I told him as I pulled out the paper, "she probably wasn't going to kill herself, if she did it wouldn't have been at the school, and it wasn't her who did it. Someone definitely came and killed this girl. Jess wouldn't tell me much, but that's what I found." I told him.

"Okay, well do you know anyone who could possibly have any sort of hate towards her?" he asked me.

"Scott, how many times do I have to tell you that I just moved here? I wouldn't know anyone if it wasn't for you guys noticing me." I told him and he just nodded. Styles came up next to Scott.

"What's he doing here?" he asked.

"He's trying to help us okay." Scott explained.

"Okay, okay, well did you find anything?" he asked me.

"Well, it wasn't her who did this. She didn't plan it or anything she was attacked. We have no possible leads either." I ended on a disappointing note.

"Well then you better hurry home." Styles told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you have no proof that it wasn't you, so Derek won't let you out of his sight and if he catches you before you get home yikes. Real glad I'm not you right now." He told me. Oh great, the buses already left. My face went into shock.

"Don't worry. Styles will give you a lift home like he does with me, right buddy?" Scott told him. Styles looked at Scott like _I hate you_ because if you didn't notice, Styles wasn't exactly a fan of me. Styles looked back at me with a dead serious face.

"Sure. Why not?" he told us.

"That's the spirit." Scott told him and gave him a pat on the back. We headed out the school and into Styles' jeep.

"This is kind of um…" I started.

"Great that Styles was so nice to let you tag along." Scott blurted.

"Ah, yeah you could say that." I told them. It was awkward sitting in between Scott and Styles. It was kind of cramped. It wasn't long before we were traveling through familiar woods, "Um where are you going?" I asked. Scott looked up from his phone. He had been going through his messages with Allison. It's really sad, I feel bad for the kid.

"Yeah, Styles where are we going?" Scott asked, "Styles no! What are you doing?" Scott asked getting angry. I didn't know what was going on, but I did not live in the woods.

"Scott, I'm sorry, but I think that it's in everyone's best interest if Derek keeps an eye on him." Styles explained.

"Your taking me to Derek?! No, turn around!" I was panicking.

"Lile, calm down." Scott tried to tell me.

"Calm down! If it wasn't for you Scott, Derek would have killed me yesterday! Turn around!" I was in full on panic mode. It's like I was on the edge of a cliff and the car ride was pushing me off the edge and into the jaws of the jagged rocks at the bottom.

"Hey, I'm doing this for you too believe it or not. You don't want to hurt people do you?" Styles asked. I was infuriated I didn't do anything!

"No, I don't want to hurt people and I haven't ever! I also don't like being the person who gets hurt!" I screamed into Styles' ear.

"He is a driving hazard, it's a good thing that we're almost there." Styles proclaimed.

"What am I suppose to tell my mom, huh?! Sorry mom, I'm some sort of being that needs to be kept under watch because I'm being framed for murder. Oh yeah because that will totally comfort my mom!" I yelled again.

"Do you guys think that I don't plan a head. I already called your mom and said that you were sleeping over my house with me and Scott." He told me.

"Oh yeah and what about my phone?" I told him all proud of myself.

"Really? Check your pockets," so I did and I couldn't find my phone, "Remember this morning when you bumped into me and Aiden, yeah I was that quick." He told me.

"You can't just do this to me! This isn't fair!" I yelled at him. I was basically going to be put into a cage with a hungry tiger, or should I say wolf.

"Lile, Lile, don't worry. I'll stay there with you." He told me. I sighed.

"Really, thanks Scott." I told him.

"Really? Thanks Scott." Styles repeated, but his words were riddled with sarcasm. It wasn't much longer before we were in front of Derek's I guess you could call it a house. Derek was standing out front with his arms crossed. We hopped out the car.

"How do you live here?" I asked.

"I have an apartment uptown, but this is where I'm staying for now," He told me, "I can't wait to have all this one-on-one time with you in it." He told me obviously wanting to get me alone just so he could get a good few jabs at me.

"Derek, I'm staying too." Scott told him. Derek's face went from pleasure to shock and anger.

"No you're not." Derek told him.

"Yes I am Derek. I trust you, I just don't trust you with him." He explained.

"Go home Scott. If it makes a difference I already promised Styles that I'd get him back in one piece." Derek told him. I butted in.

"One piece doesn't mean untouched." I told Scott trying to assure that he'd stay. Derek stared me down. I was ready to run at any moment. I was alert to everything.

"See Derek I have to-…" Scott remembered something, "Agh, I'm suppose to pick up my mom." He said in anguish.

"No." I told myself. Derek looked back at me and slowly nodded. He didn't smile, but he had an evil smirk on his face. Styles was walking back to his jeep.

"I can give you a ride." Styles said, not turning around. Scott went to the jeep.

"I promise that I'll be back as soon as I can," he told me and then turned to Derek, "Don't touch him." Scott commanded.

"No promises." Derek told him, but Scott was already in the jeep. As the jeep pulled away I just remember thinking, please God whatever happens here, don't let me remember it.


	8. I Didn't Do It

Chapter 8

I had my backpack on my shoulder, you know one strappin, but my fingers were digging into the strap I was so nervous. I walked past Derek and he turned and walked right behind me. I walked in witnessing how dark it was in here. No lights. He closed the door behind me and I gulped rather loudly.

"You're not nervous are you?" He asked me jokingly. Obviously loving the whole situation.

"Um, of course not." I was barely able to get it out as I put my backpack down. I turned to ask Derek something, but he grabbed me by my collar and pinned me against the wall.

"Why are you nervous, huh? Is it because you killed that girl? Show me what you can do, you know like what you change into. They say that what you turn into reflects your personality. That's why Scott's last jerk friend turned into a snake." He told me in an angry tone.

"I already told you that it wasn't me! I turn into anything!" I told him. I was starting to panic.

"I don't believe you! And this time Scott's not here to protect you." He told me as he pulled back his fist and whaled on me. I instantly fell to the floor grabbing my now sore cheek. I crawled over against the wall.

"Derek, I told you it wasn't me!" I yelled, afraid of what was coming next.

"You liar. It makes me sick! How do you live with yourself knowing that you killed an innocent… young… girl?" He told me. I wasn't scared anymore. I was mad, angry, furious.

"IT! WASN'T! ME!" my voice sounded like when I screamed before. It was loud and it echoed. Derek covered his ears. He slowly uncovered his ears. I realized what I had done. I didn't know what I was capable of, and suddenly that wasn't the only thing that I didn't know. I didn't know if I killed that girl. Maybe it's one of those things where my mind blocked that out in order for me to continue life. It's as if it was an instinct to survive. In my head I asked myself a question that I never wanted to hear and never thought that I'd be asked it… Did I kill that girl?

"Did… did I kill her?" I whispered to myself knowing Derek could hear me. I looked up at Derek with my mouth ajar. I started to shake my head, "Am I… am I the killer?" He had a stone face, no emotion.

"Try to remember." He told me.

"Remember what, if I did it I've already formed some kind of mental block. I-I can't." I told him.

"Focus. Break through your wall." He told me calmly.

"Derek, I don't think I-"

"Just try." He interrupted. I focused. I could feel it. It was like a cloud of emptiness. As if I were in a pool and suddenly where I swam to was cold. I popped my head up.

"Do you have a pool?" I asked.

"A pool?" he questioned.

"Yes, a manmade body of water, a pool." I told him.

"No." he answered.

"Can you get me to my pool?" I asked.

"How will this h-"

"It just will, I swear!" I told him.

"I have my car parked around back." He told me.

"Then let's go!" I told him as I grabbed my backpack and ran pushing him out the door. We got in the car.

"This better not be some weird way of getting out of this whole arrangement." He told me.

"Oh yeah because this would be a smart way out. I'm taking you to my house and you're driving so how am I in control of this situation? Do tell." I told him.

"You just better be right about this." He told me.

"It would help if we got there a little faster." I told him.

"Okay. Hold on." He told me as the car sped up. He swerved around the car in front of us and was cutting turns left and right. I was barely able to tell him the directions before I was flung in some direction opposite that we were turning.

We finally got my house. I didn't even take my backpack. I just got out and ran through the gate to the backyard. I got my shirt off and leapt into the pool. Almost instantly I penetrated the cloud. I could feel it and I was focusing so hard. It got to the point where it started to hurt. I opened my mouth and let out scream. I could feel the water vibrate and I was closer to breaking through. I screamed louder and felt the water helping me, as if it were seeping through and into my n=brain helping me. Suddenly, it hit me. Air. Air? I needed air! I popped out of the water and gasped for air.

"Well?" Derek asked. I didn't get anything, but I know that I broke through. I didn't know anything new. Then, something landed on my head. I picked it off and it was that same feather that I found in the woods. It was big, brown with white dots, the same feather that I gave to Jezebel. Jezebel was Wilma's best friend and she didn't know who it was, but it wasn't her.

"What is it?" he asked me. It's Jezebel. It has to be Jezebel. In the note it said meet me after class, she was the last one who saw her, she was the only one who knew anything, and she left out whatever so she wouldn't get caught.

"Jezebel?" I asked myself. Could it really be her, I mean she's so little and harmless looking.

"Who is Jezebel?" Derek asked me as I swam to the edge of the pool.

"I can't believe it. I mean, if I can believe that I'm a siren, and you all are werewolves then I guess I can believe in what she is." I explained to myself.

"What are you talking about?" he asked getting angry.

"I think I know who and what it is. Deucalion didn't chase me here. I just have to check one thing. Do you know where they'd keep the body of the girl?" I asked.

"Yeah. They have a morgue in the hospital." He told me.

"Then we have to get there now." I told him. We both ran to the car. Again, he was speeding the whole way there. I was decently dry now so I put my shirt back on. We hurried inside and found Scott and Styles talking to some nurse.

"Scott, where' the morgue?" I asked. The lady butted in.

"Who's he?" she asked Scott.

"He's a friend. Why do you have to look in the morgue?" Scott asked me.

"I need to see the slash marks because I think I know what did this." I explained.

"Mom," so it was his mom the nurse, " can you get him into the morgue?" he asked.

"Yeah, come with me." She told me. We started walking.

"Derek, we know it's not Lile who killed the girl because another just came in with the same slash marks on her and Lile was with you so it couldn't have been him." Scott explained. I had a sigh of relief. We got to the morgue and she took a me and Scott in. She pulled out the new body and Wilma. On their neck's were three slashes.

"I knew it! It's not a werewolf doing this." I told them.

"How do you know?" Scott asked.

"Well, werewolves have five claws, I would know I've been up-close-and-personal with them. These girls both only have three slashes so it wasn't any werewolf." I explained.

"Then what could it be?" asked Scott's mom. I started again.

"Remember, you know that there are other supernatural beings out there. This isn't a werewolf, it's a harpy."


	9. Intercepted

Chapter 9

"A harpy?" Scott gasped.

"I know that it's out there, but I know how. Jezebel, she's the harpy. She killed her best friend. She told her to meet her after class and killed her there. I found this huge weird feather that she just happened to want. She is the only person who knew anything about her friend and now we know it wasn't me. She's just giving us information so we never realize that it's her. I can't believe that it took me this long to figure it out." I told them, everything that's happened points to her.

"Well, I don't know if that's enough." He told me disappointed.

"Not enough! Scott, I just gave you a list of why it's her." I told him.

"I believe you, but we can't just barge in and claim that she's the harpy without actually knowing that it's her." He told me. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh, so you just want to wait until she goes all bird on her next victim? Well I'm sorry that I actually want to stop her before she kills again," I told him and he just stood their disappointed. I sighed, "Look Scott, I get it that you are afraid to hurt people, but I know that it's her and at this point it's kind of one sided. Whether you're with me or not I am going after her." I told him. I walked past him and was at the door when he started up again. I didn't even turn around to face him.

"Just give it a few days, see if we can find more evidence that it actually is her." He told me.

"Scott, it's been a few days and two people have already died. You may have more time, but other people… they might not have that time so if you want to collect clues and wait, I'll be getting to her whether you like it or not." I told him and then walked out the door. I let out a sigh and then started to walk. Styles ran up to me with Derek.

"So do you know who it is?" Styles asked me. We kept walking.

"I know who and I know what. I also know that Scott isn't going to help me get her yet, he wants more evidence, but me, on-the-other-hand I'm going after her. Jezebel, she's a harpy and she's killed twice already. I'm not waiting for her to kill again. I'm going after her tonight." I told them. Styles paused, but Derek was with me. I think that could be enough firepower to take down one fifteen-year-old girl.

"You know it's her?" he asked.

"I truly believe that it's her. All the evidence that I found points to her and I'm not just going to wait to see her grow some feathers and kill someone else." I told him.

"Well, if you know enough to go after her, then you're going to need some help." He told me. I looked at him and he had this grin on his face. At least someone was on my side. We got out of the hospital and found Lydia and Allison by Derek's car.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"I know what it is." Lydia jumped.

"It's a harpy." I told her.

"It's a harpy! Wait, how'd you know already?" Lydia questioned.

"I found out while you guys were doing whatever it is that you do. How did you figure out it was a harpy anyway?" I asked her.

"Being a banshee has its advantages." She told me.

"Like what?" I asked kind of laughing as I said it.

"You'll just have to find out." She told me. I got close to her.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing." I told her and she bit her lip.

"I do mean to interrupt you two, but we have a bird to cage so can we please get going now." Derek commanded. I came back to reality and Lydia backed away from me.

"Oh, yeah. The only thing is, I don't exactly have any sort of weapon, unless screaming so loudly that you can practically see the sound waves counts. Even that, I don't think it would kill a harpy." I told them.

"Don't worry," Allison told me with a smirk, "I think I could help you with that." She told me. We drove over to Allison's house.

"Why did you drag us all the way here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't really think that your dad is going to welcome me with open arms." Derek stated.

"Who said you were coming inside? Lile's the one who needs a weapon, you have claws so you stand watch." Allison told him and she turned and walked into her house. I just gave Derek a shrug and followed after Lydia inside. We walked straight through to her kitchen where, I am guessing, her dad was there too.

"We found out who the killer is." Allison told him and he got up from the table.

"That's great, but who's this guy?" he asked and motioned towards me.

"That's my friend Lile, he just moved here recently. He needs something not too big," she leaned in towards him and whispered, "and something that he could handle." She finished.

"Um, I could still hear you." I told them, just wow, the nerve of some people.

"Don't take it personal, but I think we have something for you." He told me. He walked over to the door with a lock on it and a keypad on the adjacent wall. He picked up a crow bar on the floor.

"Really, I could handle more then that." I told them kind of appalled and hurt at how little that they thought I could handle.

"This isn't for you, I jammed the door last time so I use this to open it." He told me. I went from a small form of anger to complete and utter embarrassment.

"Oh, that was my second guess." I told them. Allison and her father just brushed it off, but Lydia had a small smile on her face. I got close to her, "I bet Aiden would have done the same thing." I told her in a whisper. She came even closer to me.

"Actually he wouldn't." she told me.

"Oh really." I replied.

"He has a pair of claws, so he doesn't need a weapon." She told me and then turned and walked away. I was left there like some played fool. How did I forget that he was a werewolf? I mean he almost killed me for pete sake. Allison's father got the door open. We all walked into the garage. I never saw so many weapons, I mean it was just stack after stack of guns.

"I think this would be best. Allison has one similar to this, but this one is just a bit more updated. It has a laser light for accuracy and," it looked like a hand held crossbow, just without the bow part. He pushed his hand forward and the two sides popped out. There's the bow part, "it's small and light. Also, if can heal, it won't if the arrow is stuck in them." He told me. That was some valuable information that I didn't know. Allison handed it to me.

"Now this I most certainly can handle. I mean this is awesome!" I told them.

"It's a weapon so it's dangerous, not awesome." He told me. I lost my smile.

"Oh, leave him be. I remember that I was the same way when I got mine." She told her father with a smile and with that I lit up again. Her father smiled too.

"Yeah, I guess so. You know something… never mind." He ended.

"What?" Allison asked her father with a smile.

"It's just… you sounded like your aunt when you said that." He finished and sort of lost his smile, "What is this anyway? A werewolf?" he questioned.

"No. It's a harpy." Allison told him.

"A… a harpy? Maybe I should come then." He wasn't really asking, more like telling us that he was coming. Allison sighed, kind of loudly, so I think it was on purpose. Her father paused and looked to Allison, "Is there something else you'd like to tell me?" he asked, obviously not liking he reaction.

"It's just, you aren't always going to be there and I need to know how it feels to be on my own." She told him.

"I don't think that's why you don't want me to come. Allison, what is it?" he asked getting all sincere.

"It's just… I've lost so many," she started to tear up, "and I don't want to lose anymore." She told her father. I went up to Lydia and whispered in her ear.

"I think we should leave them alone." She nodded and we walked out. We got outside and I caught up with Lydia, "Now that we're alone why don't you tell me just what it is that makes you keep coming back to Aiden, huh?" I asked.

"You really like me, don't you?" she asked me.

"If I do does that mean that you'll just keep me hanging like you have been, or would you," my hands found their way to her waist, "consider this happening in the near, near future?" I finished. She bit her lip.

"Well, I'll take that as a very long yes and," her hands slowly grabbed my face, "we'll see how this goes." She told me as our heads slowly came closer. My eyes closed as her lips met mine. We held it there for a while as it slowly became more intense. I picked her up and we broke for air, then we came together again.

I heard a door open behind me and Lydia and I instantly separated. It was Allison along with her dad.

"Lydia." Allison said in awe.

"What?" she answered as if to say 'Don't look at me like that'.

"Nothing." Allison responded as she put her hands up like it wasn't her fault so need to get mad, "Anyway… wait." She told us as she looked around.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Where's Derek?" she asked. I looked around in a panic.

"Wha-, he was here waiting by the car. Wasn't he?" I ended not so sure of what was happening, but suddenly I was sick. Suddenly, Lydia shrieked.

"What is it? Is it Derek?" Allison asked quickly. Lydia just looked scared to death as she barely nodded her head.

"And," she couldn't get it out, her lips just quivered, "Styles."


	10. Caught in the Act

Chapter 10

"Styles?! How did they get him?" I asked and I started to look around.

"We don't have time for that! We have to get to them now!" Lydia was in a panic. She was close to tears.

"Allison, call Scott. Tell him to meet us at Derek's. Also, see if you could get Isaac to come since you said that he's a werewolf right?" I asked.

"Yeah." She responded as she took out her cell and dialed Scott. She handed me the phone. It barely was able to finish ringing once before Scott picked up.

"Hello, Allison!" he answered very fast and excited.

"No, it's Lile." I told him.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. Obviously.

"Scott, get Isaac and meet us at Derek's house. Hurry, this is an emergency." I told him.

"Why what's wrong?" he asked.

"You know what's wrong! Scott, we know that it's her okay. You need to hurry or two more people are going to die!" I told him.

"Wait, you know, who?" he suddenly got all interested.

"Scott, they took Derek-"

"And" he needed to know. I got all sad. It was my fault if anything happened.

"Scott, they have Styles." I told him. I heard nothing on the other end.

"Get to Derek's now, I'll meet you there with Isaac. You better be right about this Lile." He hung up before I could eve start to respond. I gave the phone back to Allison.

"I'll drive." Allison said.

"I have a better idea." I told them as I turned to Derek's car. We hurried and got in his car, thankfully the keys were still in the ignition. I cranked them and the engine roared. I peeled out of there like it was my job. I was born in the fast lane. I floored it.

"Um in order to save Styles we have to live to get there!" Lydia yelled. I noticed that she said 'to save Styles'. I knew they had a thing, but I thought it was over since she was with Aiden.

"Also, we should avoid getting pulled over." Allison told me.

"I know, but you wanna save them before they die or see their dead bodies all over the floor because that's the kind of slow driving that you're asking for." I told them not slowing down. They didn't respond. It wasn't long before we were at Derek's. As we pulled up Scott and Isaac came running on all fours in front of Derek's house.

We got out of the car, my crossbow in hand, and I waved them to follow me. We ran through woods, past tree after tree when we finally reached the house. It wasn't a big house or anything, but it was there. Saw someone look out the backdoor window. I don't think that they saw us though.

"You better be right about this." Scott told me.

"Better be? I am sure about this Scott." I told him almost mad, "Here I'll go around the front and knock on the door and ask for some of the notes from class and once I'm in there I'll look through the back window meaning you can come bust in." I told them.

"What if you can't get to the back door?" Allison asked.

"What if you can't get in the house? If they are hiding people then I don't think that they'll want any guests." Isaac told me.

"Do you remember who I am? Don't even answer that because you obviously don't. She's a nerd and I'm hot, it's not that hard to figure out." I told him. I walked around to the front and knocked on the door. I waited and knocked again. Finally Jezebel came to the door. I gave her my loving smile.

"Um, hi Lile," she looked frantically from me to behind her, back and forth obviously nervous, "Right now really isn't the best time." She told me with a nervous laugh, trying to play it off like nothing was happening, but she is bad at it.

"It'll be quick, I promise." I told her.

"But I really-"

"Please. Don't make me beg." I told her not moving, still had my smile plastered to my face.

"Fine. What do you need?" she asked.

"Notes from history." I told her.

"Oh okay, I'll just go get them-"

"Great," I told her as I walked in, "I'm gonna wait in the kitchen." I told her as I kept walking. She left. I was walking down the hall to the kitchen when all of a sudden I was wacked on the back of the head. I blacked out. That didn't bother me. What bothered me is that I screwed up my one job.

I awoke. I was sitting with my legs out tied together and my hands were tied to the pole I was leaning against, so I couldn't get up or run. Then I noticed some more ropes on the pole. OW! Oh, my head feels like it's exploding. The ultimate head ache.

"Oh geez, what did she hit me with?" I asked myself. Well, I thought that I was asking myself.

"She has a fire extinguisher. Yeah, it'll go away after a while." A familiar voice told me. It came from behind me. I turned my head to find Derek on the opposite side of the pole.

"Derek?!" I exclaimed.

"Now, you are right about two things. Yes, I'm Derek and yes, Jezebel is the Harpy." He told me.

"I knew it." I told myself.

"However-"

"What now?" I asked annoyed and a little frightened of what he would tell me.

"You didn't, however, see that her mother is a harpy as well." He told me in that monotone voice of his.

"Are you accusing me of all this being my fault?" I asked him kind of appalled that he would even suggest that idea.

"Am I accusing you? No. Am I happy that we're in this situation? Again, no." he told me now getting a bit more angry.

"Well there's no use getting mad at me for something that's not my fault." I told him.

"You wanna know something?" he asked.

"That depends, but I have a feeling you're gonna tell me anyway." I told him.

"If my hands weren't tied right now, I probably would kill because of that smartass remark." He told me.

"Well then, I guess that I'm glad that your hands are tied." I told him as a smile grew upon my face.

"I am really getting tired of your attitude. I was going to kill Scott's last jerk friend, but he's in London now so that didn't happen. You, on-the-other-hand, just moved here so I think I'll have better luck." He told me. Oh dear. Wait a second!

"Derek, where's Styles?!" I asked him all panicked.

"I don't know. He was down here, but the mother took him up stairs and… I just don't know." He told me. The fact that it even upset Derek worried me even more.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have dragged all of you into this." I told him. I wasn't even really upset. I just couldn't believe what I had done. I was numb to emotions I felt nothing but disappointment.

"Now isn't the time to blame yourself. Before you came here, it's been up to Scott, his friends, and I to maintain Beacon Hill's supernatural outlaws." He told me as he enjoyed reminiscing on his past. Out of nowhere a thud sound came like two people were coming down the steps. Then, I could see who it was. It was Jezebel's mother dragging styles down the steps. His face was black and blue with blood coming out of his nose and mouth. Was he dead?


	11. Cornered

Chapter 11

"What did you do to him?!" I yelled at her. I was so infuriated at her. How could she have done this to him?

"So you finally decided to wake up, huh?" she told me as she flipped her hair out of her face. She must have been one of those young mothers because she really wasn't old and she had a nice figure. What am I saying?!

"What did you do to him?!" I yelled again with less of an intimidation. I guess it's because I have been in this situation many times within the past few days and I didn't like being the helpless one.

"Him?" she pointed to Derek, " Nothing yet." She told me like it was a joke. That relit my hatred.

"Tell me what you did to him! If you killed him I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Because right now, you aren't exactly in a position where you have the upper hand. As-a-matter-of-fact, you don't look like you are even going to live," she told me as she got down to eye level with me, "It's a real shame. I was only gonna go after you since you seemed to be catching along, but then you just had to involve your friends." She told me. I felt like dirt, no even less then dirt, I was nothing. I frowned.

"Please… just… just take me. Let my friends go." I told her. I was close to tears. I didn't care anymore. We didn't win it was over. I was trying my best to do whatever that I still could.

"Well, that is a tempting offer, but it's too late for that. I tried to get you, but that night you never showed up home. Now your friends know so I'm going to have to kill them too." she told me.

"What is wrong with you? All this killing has turned you into some psycho. This doesn't bother you?" I asked her. I was just at a loss here. It was like she enjoyed doing it.

"Of course it bothers me! I can't help it though. I decided a long time ago to stop fighting it and just let it take control. Why do you think that I don't have a husband?" she told me and then winked like that was funny to her, "Well, I guess I better start slashing your throats before I get too tired and decide to put it off." She told us as she walked to Styles. I was about to scream when I remembered, I could scream.

"Wait!" I told her. She stood back from Styles and put her hands on her hips.

"What?" she asked plainly.

"Can you hear well?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to know just how much this would hurt you." I told her with a smile and she just looked confused. I opened my mouth and let out my scream. I could see my sound waves pulsating through the air. She clutched her ears and fell to the floor. I held it for at least a good fifteen seconds. They had to hear me outside, especially because of the small like half window on the other side of the basement broke open. She got up to her feet gritting her teeth and she walked to me.

"What was that?!" she yelled at me, "You know what, that just earned you the number one spot to go first." She told me as her toes formed into three big black talons. She was raising her foot to my neck when through the small broken window on the other side of the room came Scott in full blown werewolf form. The woman turned around in disbelief. Isaac followed behind Scott as well, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the misfits." She told them.

"Give it up, you're outnumbered and we know that it's you who started all this." He growled at her.

"Scott, I know that already. This isn't the first time that I've done something like this. I know to have back-up." She explained.

"Oh really, well who's your back-up?" Isaac asked quite confidently.

"Who do you think is my back-up?" she asked.

"Jezebel! Wow, I really underestimated your back-up." I told her with sarcasm.

"Well yes Jezebel is one." She told us. I was dumb-founded. Jezebel was one? How many does she have?

"What do you mean by one, who else is there?" Scott asked not believing her.

"Well, who do you know that is persistent and has come back here?" she asked. Who the heck was she talking about? Scott was in awe and just stared at the ground thinking over who it could be in his mind, "While you think that over I'll just be taking this," she turned and grabbed Styles and Isaac jumped, "You come after me and I'll kill him," Isaac stood down, "Scott, if you want your friend to live then you and only you will meet me on the old abandoned bank roof tomorrow night at around eight. If you try anything, I'll kill him. If you let me go now and call off your friends and do as I told you then you could get your friend back. You must follow everything to a T and if you don't I won't hesitate to kill him." She explained. Scott nodded and with that she was gone. Allison stuck her head through the window.

"Scott, it'll be alright. We're going to get him back." She told Scott, but he didn't even turn to look at her. She got back out of the window and her and Lydia walked away.

"As much as I love being stuck here can someone untie us!" Derek yelled. Isaac came over and untied us. I rubbed my wrists because that rough rope does not feel good on your wrists at all.

"Scott, who was she talking about?" I asked him. He looked up at me. I never saw Scott so sad. His eyes were just cold. He just slowly shook his head.

"I really don't know. It could be anyone. It could be Peter-" Scott started.

"How could it be Peter?" Derek asked. I didn't even know who Peter was.

"Well, she said someone who is persistent and who has come back, Peter came back and that whole act was his persistence of him controlling Lydia. It could be Jennifer because she came back once and we never found her, she could have gotten back to the Nemeton and repowered herself like she did with Kali." Scott explained.

"Well who else could it be?" Isaac asked.

"Deucalion. He is back, we saw him. He already threatened to kill Lile and we know that he is getting a new pack. He already has that Davis guy." Scott told us. He was right. We stood there for a second. Scott walked away from us. He put his hand up to his head. I walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Scott, it's going to get better. We are going to get Styles back alright," I suddenly got all choked up, but I didn't stop to hold back my tears and Scott didn't either, "It's not your fault that this is happening okay. You of all people, it isn't your fault okay. You have to remember that. If anyone, it's my fault for not seeing that her mother was in on it too." Scott stopped me.

"No. Okay, it was no one's fault except for theirs. All I have to do now is just meet them tomorrow and this all ends." He told me. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean you? We aren't going to plan anything? I know what they said, but we can't just completely submit." I told him. I looked at Derek and Isaac, they either didn't say or do anything. I put my arms down and pushed Scott away, "So you are just going to give up? Innocent people are going to be killed and I know you don't want that. I'm not just going to sit back and watch them be let loose! If you don't want to try then you can watch me because I won't stand for this." I told them as I turned to walk away, but I stopped when I heard Scott's voice. I didn't turn back to him though.

"Lile, don't do anything. Please, I can't lose anyone else." He told me.

"Well then we have an understanding. You don't want to lose anyone and neither do I. The only difference is that I want to do something about it." I told them and I walked upstairs and out. Lydia ran up to me.

"What happened? Did you get Derek and Styles?" she asked quickly as she walked with me.

"We got Derek, but she took Styles. They said that they'd give us Styles if Scott and only Scott goes to this meeting tomorrow." I told her.

"Well that's great!" she told me all excited. I stopped and turned to her shocked.

"In what way is that great? What do you think they are gonna do at this meeting? For all we know they could end up killing both Scott and Styles. In the basement Jezebel's mom said that she had to kill all of us because I told everyone. They want to sit back and see what happens, but I am doing something. I have to do something." I told her and I turned to walk. She grabbed my arm and spun me back around.

"What d you mean that you have to do something? You don't have to do anything." She told me.

"Yes I do, Lydia! You don't get it, okay, if it wasn't for me being all smart and figuring it out and telling you guys then she would have just killed me and you would be safe!" I told her. No matter what anybody said, it was my fault. I figured it out and I put my friends lives on the line… I put Lydia's life on the line.

"Lile… if you didn't figure it out then… only more people would die…This is anything, but your fault." She explained to me.

"You just don't get… it is my fault… if I didn't get it and tell you guys then you would live… now if I don't do something then… then you could die… and I can't let that happen." I told her. She wanted to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. We stood there for a little while. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew it wouldn't be genuine. She loves Styles, so to make her happy I need to give her what she wants. I have to save Styles no matter what it takes.


	12. Lile's Last Note

Chapter 12 (Finale)

That night I didn't sleep. I tossed and turned back and forth seeing nothing but my darkest nightmare. I saw Jezebel's mother kill Lydia and I couldn't do anything. I saw her laugh and then Lydia got back up with her throat gushing blood. She looked at me and told me _Why didn't you save me? I'm dead because of you. It's always been all your fault, Lile and I had to pay for it. For your mistake _I sat up sweating and crying. This was the outcome that I had stop. This is what I couldn't let happen. It was my fault it was all my fault. I got up and started trying to plan… something, anything! It was two in the morning now. The old abandoned Beacon Hills bank's roof at eight tonight. I had to come up with something. I came up with nothing… but a small idea that had a good chance of not even working.

I got ready and got on the bus. I think it was depression that I was feeling knowing that this is all happening because of my big mouth. My friends were either upset or were mad at me, which I didn't get because I just wanted to help. That's more then anyone else wanted to do. My mind was too clouded with thoughts of how or what to do to think about school. I was just in my own little sad fog all day. The day went by, not fast, but not slow either. I wanted to talk to someone. I wanted to apologize to everyone for dragging them all into this. I also wanted to avoid them though because I felt that if I started talking to them that my emotional wall would just break and I would just lose it. I barely made eye contact with Lydia, but when I did I looked away instantly. She couldn't get mad at me for what I wanted to do, for what I was going to do.

I had to wait until eight so I occupied my mind with homework. I didn't have much and I finished it fast, so I didn't know what to do until then. I decided that I'd write notes to my friends and hope that one day after all this that they'd get them somehow. I started with Scott.

_Dear Scott, _

_ You were the first person who really stood up for me. I know that we weren't super close, but we were close enough. I could have used more people like you in my life, all calm and levelheaded. I don't have much to say, but I want to say thank you for everything that you've done for me. I wish I could have done more. _

_Your friend, _

_Lile _

Then I moved onto Aiden. I don't know why I was writing one to him, but I felt like I should.

_Dear Thing 1(Aiden), _

_ I know that we were never friends and this letter is not saying that I thought of you as anything more then as some overprotective and extremely frightening piece of body, but that's not my point. I want you to know that I am thankful that you never went easy on me. Also, I'd like to thank you for making every last second of torturing you as fun and enjoyable as it was for me. _

_From someone you knew, _

_Lile _

I'd write one to Styles, but at this point it could still go either way with him, so I decided to move right onto Lydia.

_Dear Lydia, _

_ I hope that you're not mad at me for what I did. I realized that you love Styles whether you want to admit it to yourself or not. I also realized that if I love you as much as I do, and believe me I do, then I have to make you as happy as I can, even if it means not having you. I'm going to miss you so much. It's hard for me to say all this, but it's true. You have changed me so much, this whole event has done damage to us both, but it didn't change one thing and that is my growing love for you. I couldn't believe it when I'd find myself thinking of you, but I didn't stop or feel bad when I noticed it. You made me genuinely happy when I was with you and that's something I could never ask for. _

_The other screamer, _

_Lile _

I didn't want her to think of me as the one who she left hanging like the one who she never loved. I didn't want that as my lasting impression. I sealed them all in envelopes and labeled them. Not too much time had passed, but it was close. It was seven o'clock. I knew what I had to do. I put on my leather jacket and told my mom that I was going to a friend's house. She told me that she could drive me, but I refused and left. I rode my bike all the way there. It was 7:30 by the time I got there. I headed up to the roof.

I opened the door and found Jezebel's mother with her claw-foot clutching Styles' neck on the floor. Jezebel and her mother had claw feet and wings for arms. I couldn't believe it. Jezebel was standing close to her. Davis was leaning up against a big can thing near Deucalion. So it was him after all.

"What are you doing here?" asked Deucalion and Davis jumped into a fighting stance. Jezebel and her mother looked up from Styles to me.

"I mean no harm what-so-ever. I just want you to let Styles go untouched and you could have me instead." I told them as I put my hands up and got down to my knees. Deucalion just gave a chuckle. I was serious, but he didn't get that I guess.

"Do you think that this is out of bravery to save your friend or-" he started.

"He's not really my friend. He doesn't even like me." I told him.

"Then tell me why it is that you are giving your life for his?" he asked me.

"I know that it's the right thing to do." I told him. He gave another chuckle. I was beginning to hate it.

"Why should I let him go untouched and replace him with you?" he asked me.

"Listen alright, he can't go to the cops and tell them that werewolves teamed up with harpies and are killing people, if anything that would get him locked up not you! I started this let it end with me. He has already been through enough." I told him. He stared at me awkwardly with his blind eyes.

"If you want to die I could just have Davis here kill-"

"That's not it! But if anyone should die it isn't him, you wanted me from the beginning and now that I am offering myself as a simple trade you won't take it. I thought you were the leader, obviously not a good one." I finished. He held his gaze and the awkward silence returned.

"Let the boy go." Jezebel looked to Deucalion in astonishment. She went to say something, but Duke lifted his finger at her and she stopped immediately, "Davis, take him and put him behind the bank and-"

"And be gentle. If he isn't treated well Scott won't take kindly to that." I told them.

"Yes, and be gentle. We wouldn't want our guest to be displeased." Deucalion finished. Davis went over and picked up Styles, put him over his shoulder, and walked past me and down the stairs. He closed the door behind him. I didn't move from my position until Deucalion told me to come to him. I got up and walked over to him, but as soon as I was maybe five feet away or so, he whipped out his walking stick and pointed the sharp end at my throat. If he pressed harder it would start to cut me, "If this is some sort of trick and you and your friends planned something, I will make sure that your well deserved death isn't pleasant." He told me. I gave him a confused face. I didn't have much to lose except my life and I wasn't sure if that bothered me or not. I didn't have Lydia and my friends, or should I say people that I know don't like me.

"I don't know of many deaths by werewolves that are pleasant." I told him. His facial expression never changed. It wasn't long until Davis got back. I stood near to Deucalion. It was only minutes before eight and I knew Scott would be here soon. Deucalion whispered something to Davis, and then he nodded towards me. Davis came to me and grabbed me by my neck and with one arm held me over the edge of the building. I was scared at first, but I was pretty much use to being the one in danger. The building had to be at least three stories high and I didn't like being off the ground. Scott came up to the roof all depressed, but when he saw me and not Styles he looked shocked. Davis no longer had his focus on me, but I was still at the end of his arm over the edge.

"Don't worry Scott Styles is safe. Your good friend Lile persuaded me to use him instead." Deucalion told Scott.

"Where is Styles?" Scott demanded. Scott looked mad.

"I told you. He is safe and alive. If you cooperate, then I can let your friend go." He told Scott. I know he was talking about Styles, but when he said _let your friend go _I thought that I was about to drop three stories to my broken legs. They weren't broken now, but I don't think that they would work after taking that fall onto them.

"Let him go." Scott told Duke.

"Not a good choice of words!" I was just barely able to get out. I saw Davis smile.

"Scott, listen. I know how close you are with your friends so I know you'll make the right choice. I need you Scott, I really do. A true alpha isn't just some ever day thing. I want you in my pack Scott, I need you in my pack." He told Scott.

"You've lost your pack, but I still have one." Scott replied.

"I know, but if you won't join me then I'll just have to remove you from the situation. I know how much you care about the innocent and your friends so join me," Deucalion looked at me, "or watch your friend perish. He won't die Scott, not from the fall. I plan on letting you watch him go slowly. Join me or I'll make you watch the light leave his eyes." Deucalion threatened.

"Don't do it Sc-" that's all I was able to get out, but then Davis tightened his hand around my neck.

"Don't hurt him!" Scott yelled.

"Then join me Scott! It all comes down to you! Either join me and save the life of your innocent friend here, or choose not to and watch Davis start to kill him whether it be bone by bone, limb by limb, or whatever takes the most amount of time. I don't care about him, but I know you do Scott, so why not make the easiest choice. It's your choice so if you choose no, it's almost as if you're killing him." Deucalion finished.

"No! Sco-" Davis was going to kill me right here. I felt his hand squeezing my neck. It was killing me, literally. I was able to catch the eye of Scott. We locked stares and I tried my best to tell him that I was sorry for doing everything that I did. I guess he got the message.

"No." Scott told him. Deucalion turned to me.

"Lile I would, it is Lile isn't it? Anyway, I just want you to know Lile, that it was Scott who killed you. You wanna know why he killed you? Because he couldn't say a simple three lettered word. Yes… Drop him." Davis looked at me with that smirk and before I knew it I was falling. Oh dear, this was gonna hurt. I closed my eyes preparing for the pain. I was close to the ground and braced for impact when I was hit from the side. I felt as though a Mack truck hit me. I flew sideways and rolled onto my back. The wind had escaped my lungs. I gasped for air. My legs weren't broken, but it wasn't my legs that hurt. I felt as though someone had snapped me in two. A figure came over to me quickly and covered my mouth. They didn't hold it shut completely, but not having any air at all and covering my mouth was not a good idea. I heard a quick _shh shh shhhh! _The voice was semi-familiar, but I couldn't really tell since all they said was _shh! _I looked to the top of the roof ad saw Davis looking over the edge of the building. The person grabbed me and pulled me against the wall.

"Who are you?" I was barely able to whisper.

"Lile, it's Derek." He told me. I was back to breathing normally. I was suddenly more comfortable knowing that it was Derek who almost killed me and not someone who actually wanted me dead, then again that could go either way.

"Get Styles, he's around back. Once they know that I didn't fall to the ground, they'll get Styles. Hurry." He nodded and he was off. I stayed close to the wall and made it back to the front of the bank. I whipped out my phone and called Allison.

"Allison? Allison! Get down here, to the old bank. Bring everything! We need help! Hurry!" I told her and then hung up instantly. I tried not to get too loud. I turned around to face the bank when I saw Derek come running around the corner with Styles over his shoulder, "Derek, get him as far away as possible now!" I told him.

"What about Scott, he won't stand a chance up there by himself." He told me.

"Just do it, I'm heading up there now." I told him.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked me obviously not believing in my abilities.

"I can handle this at least until Allison gets here." I told him as I ran into the bank. I raced up the steps. I made it back to the roof to find Jezebel's mother and Jezebel herself holding Scott down with Deucalion over him.

"Hey feather feet! I'm over here!" I yelled and they all looked at me.

"It isn't wise of you to return, but now that you have you can watch me kill Scott." He told me.

"Oh really. How are you supposed to do that if no one is holding Scott down?" I asked him. I knew exactly what to do. They looked at me strangely. I started to sing. I was a siren! Besides my amazing good looks I could attract girls by singing, so I was going to use that to my advantage. It wasn't much longer until Jezebel and her mother were walking towards me in a trance like state. Scott instantly jumped up onto Deucalion. I just kept singing and watched Scott attack Deucalion. It wasn't long before Scott knocked Deucalion down. Duke was in a daze on the ground. I was so excited that I stopped singing before I realized it. They didn't attack me though, Jezebel just started crying and flew off the roof. Jezebel's mother wasn't sure what to do. She ran over to Duke on the ground. Scott came up to me. He looked mad.

"I can't believe that you went against not just me, but everyone with someone's life at stake!" he told me. I felt disappointed in myself. I was also kind of shocked that I made it this far.

"But Scott I-"

"I'm not finished!" he told me. I let my head sink awaiting the rest of his rant, "I am so glad that you are so stubborn." He told me all soft like how he normally talks. I looked up shocked, "I can't say that say that I'm happy how everything went, but I'm glad it all worked out." He smiled at me and I smiled back. I completed my mission. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Deucalion sat up with his walking stick in hand and I knew what he was about to do. I saw the cane leave his hand.

"Scott, look out!" I yelled as I pushed him out of the way. Instantly, I felt the cane pierce my abdomen. My jaw dropped and I fell to the floor. I saw Jezebel's mother grab Deucalion by the shoulders with her feet and they flew away. I tried not to look at it, but I couldn't help. I looked down at my gut and saw the cane sticking out of me. I couldn't make any sounds nothing escaped my mouth. Scott came to my side.

"Lile, Lile just look at me, okay." we heard a car screech to a stop. He didn't know who it was or what to do.

"Al-, alli-, alson," I couldn't say her name, but Scott knew who I was talking about. He ran to the edge of the building and yelled something. I couldn't hear him over the pounding in my ears. I started seeing spots. It didn't seem that bad, but that was before I looked at it again. It was gushing blood and I was already in a pool of my own blood, "Sco-, Sc-," I was barely able to get that out, but it was enough to catch the attention of Scott. His eyes became wide like he saw something horrid. I didn't have much time, maybe not enough time. Scott ran back to me and pulled the walking stick out. It hurt a bit, but I couldn't feel too much.

I blacked out a few seconds later. I died? Did I die? I really didn't know what happened. I thought I died when I started to see a light. The light got brighter and brighter until… my eyes opened.

I was in a hospital. I heard the beep of the heart monitor. I felt the arms of someone near me. I looked down a little to find Lydia there sitting in a chair leaning against the bed I was in. Behind her sat Scott, Allison, and Derek. Lydia noticed me now and came closer to me.

"You're finally awake." She told me. I gave a weak smile. Scott and Allison got up and stood next to Lydia.

"Yeah. I guess so." I told them, my voice barely above a whisper. Scott grew a smile as did Allison. Lydia turned to them.

"Do you think you guys could um-" Lydia started.

"Yeah, sure." Allison told her as she took Scott's hand and lead him out of the room closing the door behind them.

"You're not going to secretly kill me are you?" I asked her laughing though it.

"Tempting, but no," she told me with a smile, that beautiful smile that she had. She got all serious, "I… I'm just glad that you survived… and I want to say thank you." She told me.

"For what?" I asked her. I guess that it was because I was with her, but I couldn't help but smile.

"For this." She told me as she pulled out a folded piece of paper. At first I was puzzled, but then I recognized it. That was my folded piece of paper. The one I only wanted her to have if I lived through last night's whole situation. I kept my smile, but closed my eyes. Did she read it? Of course she read it.

"So ah… did you read it?" I wanted to confirm if she read it or not.

"Yes, I did," I was about to say something, but she stopped me by putting her finger to my lips, "I broke up with Aiden. I don't think that I have time Styles since he is always running around and bouncing off the walls. I'm not saying that I never liked him, but I don't right now. Besides I have someone who needs a lot of catching up right now." She told me. I smiled big.

"Oh really. And who might that be?" I asked her.

"Well, I have to wait for him to get better, but I think-" she left it at that.

"You think what?" I asked her. I know she was talking about me.

"I think… that he… that he is someone so special to me. He was right in front of me begging for my attention and I just took him for granted. After last night, I know what I almost lost and I don't want to risk that ever again." She told me. The space between us diminished. I felt her lips touch mine ever so softly. In that moment, I wasn't stuck in the hospital. At that moment I wasn't hurt. At that moment I felt her love for me. We came apart and she bit her lip. I grew back my smile.

"I wouldn't say that I begged." I told her and she broke out into laughter. She layed on the bed next to me and I held her in my arms. No longer was I fighting to show her my love. Now, I could relax knowing that she was safe with me in my arms.

**That's the end of "season 1" of Lile Attrazione. Come back and maybe I'll start "season 2" soon. Thanks for reading **


	13. Season 2 What I Had

**Season 2 **

Chapter 1 (takes place the next day, Lyle is still in the hospital)

I woke up to find my mother talking to Lydia. She wasn't freaking out like the protective mother she normally is. Other then that, no one else was here. I get to go home today. Actually I get to go pretty soon. They patched me up and told me that it might take a while to heal, but as long as I don't do gym for a while I should be good. I guess it's good that I won't be tackled as I fall to the ground or have to run for my life since we sort of chased Deucalion and the harpies away. That isn't exactly a good thing, but we know that they won't attack anytime soon because Derek killed Davis last night after he saved Stiles. My mother noticed me and she came to my side.

"Oh, my Lyle, how are you?" she asked me. I smiled at her. I felt bad, not being with her for most of my past few nights in our new home.

"I'm fine mom, really. It was just… a little," I looked at Lydia who was right behind my mom. Her eyes were wide and didn't know what to say.

"He fell on a pen." She told my mother quickly. I barely was able to make out what she said since she said it so fast. My mother turned to Lydia with a confused look.

"What?" my mom asked.

"A pen, he fell on a pen, the pointy side." She told her, again very quickly.

"Oh, okay." My mom told her as she turned back to me.

"Really mom, I'm fine. Lydia said that she'd take me home-"

"Oh no, I just have to finish up some of the paperwork and then you are coming home with me, your mother…" I looked at her like she was going way overboard and she was doing it in front of Lydia. I gave her a look that told her that she was smothering me to the point where it was bothering me, "Oh, fine. I'm going to go finish the paperwork and then Lydia can take you back to our house." She put emphasis on _our_. She loosened the reins, but she wasn't losing control. The only thing she was losing was her mind because she is acting like a total crazy in front of Lydia.

"Okay, I love you. See you at home." I told her.

"Love you too. I'll see you at home." She told me. She slowly walked toward the door. She awkwardly left the room leaving the door wide open.

"I'm sorry for that, she normally doesn't act like that. It's just this is a new place and she's worried, she's always been worried-" Lydia put her finger to my lips.

"I'm fine with dating a mama's boy," we kissed, "It's kind of cute."

"Wow, wow, wow. What do you mean cute? I am a rugged, hot bad-boy, not some cute-sy mother-lover. I mean, I love my mother but-"

"Oh, that's so adorable." She told me.

"I am not adorable." I told her. She thought that it was funny, my denial. She smiled and bit her lip and got off of me.

"Aww, you're so cute."

"Am not."

"Sooo cute."

"Oh, you're pushin' it."

"I just want to hug you-"

"You're pushing me."

"- and just look at your innocent eyes-"

"You've pushed me to the edge."

"Oh, really. Then let's just see how far… you… can… go." She told me as she got closer and closer to me for another attack on my lips and let's just say that I surrendered to that war decree. I was never happier to be overtaken in my life.

. . .

I woke up in the morning and had one of the most painful and difficult showers ever. I had to try not to get the bandage wet so I put plastic over it, but I still tried my best not to get it wet. Let's just say that it was an extremely awkward shower. I hopped out and got dressed. I couldn't really bend my mid-section because it would hurt if I even flinched. I went out and hopped on the bus. First day back after the incident and that incident is not me being stabbed by a blind werewolf's walking stick, oh no. My excuse was that I fell on the sharp end of a pen, wow. At least, going back this time I had friends and one pretty special girlfriend. I had first period with her, Scott, and Stiles.

I made it to first period, slowly, and realized the other person who unfortunately was also in my first period. Aiden, and I don't think that he was too ecstatic to see me either. Lydia came up to me as I put my books down on a desk next to Lydia near the window, and most importantly away from Aiden who did nothing all period except give me this death stare. I didn't have much trouble with him because I had at least someone in every one of my classes.

That was until I had to get something at my locker right before lunch. Stiles took my books while I headed back to my locker real quick. I had grabbed my last book and was headed down the hall when around the corner came Aiden. I paused and went to turn around when I realized I had to face him sooner or later. I mean I am hurt so now might not be the best time, but it was too late. Aiden spotted me and was headed for me. I gulped rather loudly and Aiden smiled. I went to pass between him and the wall, but Aiden stuck his arm out in front of me blocking me from walking past and basically pinning me against the wall.

"Hey there Lyle. How yah doing?" he told me all smug. I instantly grabbed my stomach blocking my wound. I was about to say something but he started up again, "Oh, what's wrong? You got a boo-boo? Why don't you just leave school and let your mommy take care of you and give Lydia back to me." He told me. I remembered his jealousy and targeted it.

"First of all, Lydia isn't a thing, so I don't give and take her she chooses to be with me because I'm better then you. Second of all, the only person who kisses it to make it better is Lydia and yes she did that yesterday. I just thought that you'd love to know that." I told him. I was back to loving torturing him. He lost his grin and grabbed my arm blocking my wound. He pulled my arm away and instantly shoved his fingers into my wound. I flinched in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does that hurt? Do you think it would hurt more if I let my claws come out and rip open your little cut? I like to learn by doing." He told me. I saw him grin, as he pressed harder into my abdomen. I was ready to feel the pain when out of nowhere I heard my name.

"Lyle. Lyle." It was Stiles. Aiden looked to the end of the hall where Stiles' voice was coming around the corner. He looked back at me.

"This isn't finished. You won't always have your friends around to save you. Next time I'll rip you open and we will see if you survive that one." He told me as he pushed into me more and then let go. I gasped and almost fell to my knees. Stiles finally came round the corner and found me leaning against the wall.

"What's taking you so long?" He asked me. Stiles had been really nice to me now. I guess it's because I kind of saved his life.

"I ah… I dropped my book and I had a tough time picking it back up because, you know." I told him as I grabbed my stomach.

"Oh, you could have just gotten me, I could've gotten it." He told me.

"It's alright, I can get it." I told him. He just put his arm around my neck, I flinched, and then he took his arm off and apologized. I told him it was all right, but I couldn't really focus on that reply. I was too busy looking back down the hallway at Aiden. He held the death stare with me again. Stiles and I walked back to the cafeteria where everyone greeted me. I finally found my clique.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Thankfully Aiden wasn't able to get to me. I went home with Lydia and we did our homework and then… we didn't do homework… Surprisingly it really didn't hurt my abs that much. We were laying on my bed with her in my arms just talking and then her phone rang.

"Hello." She said in her normal tone, which sounded like she was annoyed, but it was just her tone, "Hey Stiles, what's up?... What? … You don't think it could've been… I'll be right there." She told him and hung-up.

"What happened?" I asked her as she gathered up her stuff.

"Stiles said that someone broke into someone's house and robbed the house of like everything." She told me.

"Someone? Why is that important?" I asked her from my bed.

"Well, he thinks that it might not be a someone, but more of a something." She told me.

"Oh, okay." I told her as I tried to get out of my bed. I flinched from the pain of moving.

"What are you doing? You're not going anywhere like that." She told me looking almost mad at me.

"What do you mean what do I mean? Lydia, I'm fine I'm go-"

"You can't walk. What if you have to run from something? I'd ask you if you thought about that, but you obviously didn't." she told me.

"Lydia, you are not going anywhere that I can't go. I'm not letting you go out there if I'm not there to protect you." I told her.

"Protect me? You can't protect yourself let alone protect me if you're like this," she told me as she turned away from me and whispered to herself even though I heard it, "Besides, if anything you'd just offer yourself up instead of save me."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked her very mad that my own girlfriend would say that.

"It's just… you haven't exactly proved to be a-"

"A what? Am I not good enough for you anymore because I got hurt? It's not my fault that I was speared by a sharp edge walking stick. I don't know why I… just forget it." I told her as I slouched back down in my bed trying not to flinch because that would totally make me look like some hurt little not-serious goof. Lydia turned back to me.

"What were you gonna say?" she asked me more like an accusation.

"Oh nothing." I told her. I was just disgusted with the way she was giving me this attitude.

"No tell me what you were going to say." She commanded.

"I was going to say that I don't know why I like you so much if all you're going to do is treat me like I'm not good enough for you and your friends! From the very beginning all you did was just talk to me just like I was lower then you and it's degrading, it's hurtful, and it's the most coming from you!" I screamed at her. She didn't say anything. I realized that I was using my Siren voice. I suddenly became overwhelmed with sadness and anger for what I had just done. I didn't mean that as bad as it sounds. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say.

"I'm… I'm just… I'm just gonna go." She told me as she grabbed her jacket and bag and left.

"Lydia please wait." I told her as she opened the door. She hesitated and then looked at me, "I didn't mean that, it came out worse then what I meant. I'm so sorry I-"

"Well, when you do know what you mean then you can come find me," she went to walk out the door, but stopped herself, "I thought I knew what I wanted, but… maybe I was wrong." She told me and then walked out the door.

I didn't move. I just stood there. I lost the one thing that I waited and tried so long to get and now that I had her, I drove her away. It wasn't her it was me. Those last words of hers stuck in my head, _I thought I knew what I wanted but maybe I was wrong_.


	14. While Searching Something Found Me

Chapter 2

I just sat on my bed and thought over the situation. I just pushed away the only thing that I ever wanted. That's another thing, I never really, really liked anyone like that. I had to get my mind off of it. I was wrong, and I ruined it. It was all my fault… again.

A robbery? Why are they going to check it out then? I thought they only helped out with the supernatural stuff, which happens a lot around here. Wouldn't they want a day off? I guess it's like the saying _evil never sleeps_. I called up Stiles.

"Hey, Stiles?" I asked.

"Yeah. Is this Lyle?" he asked me.

"Yup. What did you find?" I asked him.

"Well, I think um," I heard him moving. I guess he was getting away from people, "I think it might have been something. This wasn't just some ordinary person. Remember what you said when we looked at the bodies-"

"There were bodies?!" I asked worried.

"No, no, but when we looked at the bodies and you talked about the scratch marks, do you remember that?" he asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well, I'm going by what you said. I found some markings on some of the stuff tossed around." He finished.

"What? Was it the harpies again? Are they back already?" I asked him.

"No, not harpies. They had five scratch marks on most of the trash." He told me.

"So it was werewolves." I told myself.

"That's what I'm thinking." He replied.

"Did anyone else find anything?" I asked.

"Scott found some marks, but that was it." He told me.

"Lydia didn't find anything?" I asked him.

"Lydia was never here." He told me.

"What?!" I was overcome with worry.

"Why, what happened?" I couldn't let him worry. He was already investigating over there and I didn't need to pull any more people into my trouble ever again. I hesitated.

"Oh um… nothing. I just remembered, she went home to finish some homework that's all." Not sounding 100% believable, but Stiles took it. He seemed a bit skeptic.

"Um, okay I guess." He told me.

"See you tomorrow." I told him.

"See you tomorr-"

"Kay, I gotta go. Bye." I told him quickly. I got dressed and headed out. I told my mother that I was headed to Scott's for some late night studying. She hesitated since I was hurt, but she let me go.

I pedaled fast, straight to Lydia's house. I finally got there all out of breath walking up to the door. I knocked on it and then stood back and tried to breath. Every time I breathed heavily, which was every time that I breathed since I just rode here at like a million miles an hour, it kind of hurt my wound. It didn't hurt a lot, it seemed as if it were getting better actually. Lydia's mother opened the door.

"Hello. Can I help you?" she asked. I had forgotten that I never met her parents before. I took in one last breath and then started to talk.

"Hi Mrs. Martin. I'm Lydia's good friend Lyle, speaking of Lydia is she here?" I brought it up rather quickly.

"No. Why? Is something wrong?" she asked kind of slowly. I couldn't let her start to worry about where her daughter could be, especially after what just happened with the killers.

"Oh no, I just wanted to see if ah… you have a beautiful house, now that you bring up houses I gotta get back to mine. Sorry for the interruption. Bye." I told her as I walked back to my bike. She looked confused, but went back inside.

Where else could Lydia be? I was really starting to worry now. What if those werewolves who broke into the house were looking for her and just got a completely different house? I don't know, but I had to tell someone. I decided to call Allison who was close friends with Lydia. She didn't pick up. What? I dialed again. No answer. What the? I would try one more time before I start to go to her house. I dial and no- wait Allison answered.

"Hello." She told me with an attitude.

"Allison, do you know where Lydia is?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe not near you." She told me.

"Um what are you talking about? Never mind, do you know where Lydia is?" I asked again getting more aggravated.

"Not. Near. You-"

"Allison just answer my question!" I yelled at her, then took a breath, "Please Allison, I understand that what I did was wrong and that I'm the bad guy in this situation, but I didn't stop caring. I will never stop caring, so when I heard that she didn't leave my house to go and check out the crime scene and that she wasn't at her house I became very worried. Now, I get it that she is mad at me, but I still care so could you please calm me down by telling me that she is safe?" I asked.

"She's here, at my house." Allison told me with no tude this time.

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to know now-," I heard a button click, "Hello? Hello?" she hung up on me. Well then.

I decided that I would ride home now. I mean, I couldn't go see Lydia and Allison or risk being eaten alive, I wasn't actually going to hangout with Stiles and tell him about my Lydia problems, and me and Scott weren't super amazing friends where I could just show up at his house or anything so my options were limited. Stiles and Scott were probably still together at the crime scene anyway.

I thought to myself as I rode home in no rush. Would Lydia ever take me back? I'm such a screw up! I haven't done much except make things worse in some way. I wanted Lydia back… I never wanted her gone.

I heard a rustle in the trees and bushes close to me. My curiosity was telling me to see what it was, but my experience was saying _YOU'VE BEEN HERE BEFORE NOW PEDAL!_ I really wanted to see what it was, but I didn't want to be attacked yet again. I pedaled fast. At first I heard nothing, but then I heard the pounding of feet… four feet. I pedaled harder. I scrambled for my phone. I had to get someone out here because me against a werewolf would be an unfair-… TWO WEREWOLVES! I heard more pounding and they were gaining on me rather quickly. I found Scott's name and pressed call. He picked up.

"Scott! Help! I'm near Lydia's house and I found the werewolves that probably broke into that house! Come quick!" I told him.

"Alright stay come and run fast. I'm coming." He told me and then hung up. Of course I was the one to find them. Why can't anyone else find them?! I pedaled faster. I could here them breathing now. I didn't even know that my legs could pedal this fast, but it wasn't fast enough. Could it be Deucalion and a new werewolf or what? I was starting to breath heavy now and my stomach was really hurting. I bit my lip and kept pedaling. It was feel the pain of pedaling or die. I don't think that Scott is going to make it in time.

Suddenly, I felt something hit the back tire of my bike and I went flying. I flew off of my bike and landed hard on the road. I rolled a little bit and then stopped on my back. My stomach burned with a horrible pain. I no longer think that it is healing at all. I tried to get up remembering the danger that was trying to kill me. I propped myself up with my elbows and started looking for two figures. I saw one coming so I backed up still on my stomach not taking my eyes off the person. If these werewolves don't kill me then my wound will. It hurt so badly.

I kept backing up until I hit something. I looked up to find myself on the feet of one of the newcomers. I was terrified. I couldn't really get a good view of him though, but he was built. I mean werewolves have super strength, but this guy looked like he could lift a mountain. I gulped and of course he heard me. He chuckled a deep chuckle. He reached down and grabbed me with one hand. He didn't grab me by the neck, but it was close. He picked me up to my knees and kept his hand on my shoulder.

"Look at what we have here. You gave us quite a run yah did, but it wasn't enough was it?" he asked me. I felt his clawed finger tap my shoulder and saw his toothy grin. _Scott isn't going to get here in time _I thought to myself.


	15. Submission

Chapter 3

I felt him grip tighter on my shoulder and it was really starting to hurt. I knew that no matter how much that I screamed that it wouldn't save me. There were two of them and one of me. The odds were not in my favor. No he took his other hand and grabbed my other shoulder, lifted me up off of my knees and off of the floor. He threw me off the road and into the forest where I almost hit a tree. My stomach was so sore. I could practically feel it opening back up. I clutched my stomach and started to crawl back to the road even though that's where those two were. Scott had to find me someway.

A mighty kick landed under my stomach and I shot off the ground and into a tree this time. I let out a yelp. My torso was just pounding with hurt. The one who had started this came back up to me, grabbed me by my neck and held me against the tree. With his free hand he showed his claws and smiled.

"Just when I thought you were going to make this fun you just went and gave up." He told me. I was going to give up… Going to.

"You must not know me because I won't go down like some weak kid who just **gave up**," I told him and he squinted obviously not understanding what I meant, "Here, let me speak up." I smiled and let out my scream, wave after wave pulsating through him and his partner's ears. I saw them shrink to the ground in pain. I held it. Then I heard two screeching cars pull up behind me. I stopped my scream and turned around to face whomever came. Out of the first car came Scott claws out and ready. The second car held Allison and Isaac. Allison came out wielding her crossbow and Isaac, like Scott, had his claws. I smiled at my saviors still clutching my stomach.

"Ha! Take that you," I turned back to the werewolves, but instead I found myself looking at the last of the two leaping into the woods and off they were, "… fleeing werewolves." I finished kind of disappointed in their bail out. I turned back to my friends.

"Do we go after them?" Isaac asked.

"No." Scott answered.

"Why not?" I asked genuinely confused.

"We don't have any reason to go after them." He told me. I was bewildered.

"No reason? They just tried to kill me if you didn't notice. I'm sorry that my subtle hints of my frantic call and them throwing me didn't make that message clear." I told him getting mad.

"Lyle, they _tried_ to kill you. Key word tried, as in gave an effort but did not succeed. We can't just go off of that." He told me.

"Are you telling me that attempt at murder isn't good enough proof for us to track them down and at least find out what those werewolves are up to here?" I asked getting aggravated not understanding how his reasoning is logical to him.

"Scott, Lyle's right, if they tried to kill him that should be enough. What if they do it again? We aren't exactly everyone's werewolf hotline." Allison brought up. Scott turned to Allison.

"We don't need anyone else getting hurt," I was about to talk and say _exactly_, but then Scott started up again, "but we also don't need any of us getting hurt either. Look at Lyle! He was almost killed! Stiles is still black-and-blue! I don't need anyone else, including us, getting hurt." He finished.

"But Scott, what happened to me and Stiles… isn't that enough proof of why we should go after them… so that no one else goes through this?" I asked.

"We all need to take a break. We don't need this, any of it! Now that's it! Lyle, I'll take you home." He told me. Allison and Isaac got back in their car and I grabbed my bike and put it on top of Scott's car. The ride home was just one big awkward silence. I got home and just went to bed. It took me awhile to fall asleep. I just kept seeing that werewolf coming at me. I could still feel his hands and claws on me. I also kept thinking about how they are out running free. It wasn't long after that I thought about Lydia. I missed her lying with me. I missed her strawberry blonde hair going in between my fingers. I missed Lydia, all of her. She was the only true friend I've had here and I pushed her away. I decided that tomorrow at school I would try my best at getting her back. Then I remembered a pretty big obstacle of achieving that goal… Aiden.


	16. Enough is Enough

Chapter 4

That morning the bus ride seemed to take forever. I think it's because I wanted it over. This morning my wound was putting me through so much pain. I guess it's because I haven't been resting it and I've also been tossed around which is really bad for it as well. I finally got to school. I met Lydia at her locker.

"Hi, Lydia. Can we talk?" I asked her. She looked at me, not mad, but not pleased either.

"Sure." She told me almost monotone.

"I've been thinking about what I did and how I reacted to you and I realize now how wrong I was. I don't know what happened I just-"

"See that's what bothers me. What do you mean you _don't know what happened_? Are you saying that you just go into some blind rage because if that's the case then I don't think I'm ready yet." She told me. She was kind of getting aggravated and she had good reason to be.

"I guess that's just it, Lydia, you change me. That's what is so great about you, I don't think as much and the whole world's problems just seem so much further away when I'm with you. I guess I need to work on that. I need you, Lydia, and I want you even more… and I think you want me too." I told her. I realized my mistakes and was truly sorry for them. Her face went from aggravated to a smile. She bit her lip.

"Maybe a little bit." She told me with a giggle.

"Oh, I think it's a bit more then a little bit." I told her and now we were both laughing. I went to give her a kiss, but she stopped me by bringing her finger up to my lips.

"Now that I know where we both stand, we need to slow it down. As hard as that may be we can't just go full throttle at all times. Okay?" she asked me.

"Okay." I answered. She gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon." She told me as she walked away leaving me where I was. I had to go to my locker before we had class real quick. The worst thing happened though. Aiden came up to me. He opened his mouth, but I started talking.

"Aiden, I'm not afraid of you." I got out, but then he started.

"I think that we both know that's not true. Don't think that I'm just going to give up. After school I will find you and… and then you'll be lucky if you still have bones to be broken." He threatened me. He banged the locker and walked away. I walked back into class to find Lydia patting a seat next to her. I faked a smile and sat down slowly and painfully.

"What took you so long?" she whispered to me. I was not going to tell her that Aiden, who is in our class, just threatened my life for the millionth time.

"Oh, I just had some locker trouble is all. Nothing serious." I told her as I looked past her to find Aiden giving me the death stare. Wow, what a shock, he really has to update his intimidation attempts. I will admit that I'm not too pleased to know that awaiting me at the end of the day is beating of a lifetime. I'd ask Scott for help, but he hasn't been himself lately. He's been distant to basically everyone except Allison even though they aren't going out. Allison is with Isaac. That's another thing, he has been totally ridged to Isaac. All I know is that my options were limited so my odds of surviving past today were very bleak.

The rest of the day went by not fast, but not slow either. I tried to be with Lydia whenever I could. Nothing major happened. I tried my best not to fear the ending of today and just enjoy my time with Lydia. I mean Aiden wouldn't kill me…would he? The end of today finally came and I was at my locker finishing up. Lydia came over to me.

"I'll meet you at my car okay?" she told me as she walked right past me.

"Wait! Lydia! And you're already gone." For a girl in heels she sure can move. I knew that if she were here Aiden wouldn't come after me. Everybody was almost out when I was all packed up. I was ready to leave and saw no sign of Aiden. I was about to head out when I head like a roar of some sort. I walked down the hall and heard the ruckus get louder. I kept walking towards the noise until I could make out words.

"You do it right in front of me! You could be more discreet about it!" I heard a familiar voice yell from the gym.

"Well I thought that you were over her! I guess not!" I heard another someone that I knew. I peered through a window on the door to the gym. I saw two guys hurling themselves at each other.

"What kind of a friend does that?! If I'm over it or not you just don't do that!" he yelled. Scott? I saw what I think is Scott pick up and slam someone else down. It had to be Isaac and they were fighting about Allison. Yes it definitely was Scott and Isaac. I opened the door and walked in. I dropped my backpack and ran at them.

"Guys! Guys stop!" I yelled. Scott was on top of Isaac and then looked at me.

"Lyle?" He growled, "What are you doing here?" he asked. Isaac punched Scott off of him.

"I'm here to stop you! Isaac get off of him now!" I yelled. Scott was back on Isaac. I ran over to them and grabbed Scott. Instantly Scott flung me across the gym where I landed on my back. Pain shocked my body as quick as lightning. The pain was horrid. I let out a yelp and tried to move. I got onto my side and I saw Scott run to me.

"Lyle, I'm so sorry I-" he started.

"Don't!" I was done. I didn't care anymore if Scott was this nice guy/poor kid person, he is doing nothing for me and I am done with him, "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry I just-"

"Ever again!" I finished. I got up to my feet riving in pain. Isaac came over now. Scott gave him a dirty look, "Scott, get over it she doesn't like you! If this is how you act then I can relate with her. You two are acting like some stupid kids. Allison decides when and what happens just as much as Isaac does so you need to move on. I'm sorry Scott that you're all heartbroken and I feel for you, I really do, but this is ridiculous. I use to think that you were so cool all calm all the time, always knowing what to do, but now… you've lost that respect with me and I don't know if you're going to get it back." I told him. He looked mad at first and then let his head sink.

I walked back and got my backpack. I walked out. I was really disappointed in Scott. I made it out of the school without running into Aiden. Running being metaphorical of course I was way to hurt sore to move let alone run. I got into the car with Lydia. She smiled at me as she put her seatbelt on.

"What took you so long this time?" she asked my keeping the smile on her face.

"I-I really don't want to talk about it now, okay?" I told her. I didn't want to be rude, but I just didn't want to ruin our evening.

"Okay. Are you alright?" she asked as we pulled away.

"Me? Yeah I'll be fine." I told her.

"Okay then." She finished. I thought to myself. As mad as I am at Scott, something doesn't feel right about Allison and Isaac.

"Hey Lydia?" I started.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Do you think we could stop to see Allison?" I asked her.

"Sure. Why?" she asked back.

"I just have some questions that I want to ask her." I told her.


	17. A Needed Explanation

Chapter 5

We got to Allison's house and I struggled to get out of the car. We knocked on the door and Allison's father opened the door. His smile faded.

"Hi there Lydia, Allison's inside." He finished.

"Actually Chris," so that's his first name, "it's Lyle who wants to talk to Allison." She told him.

"I thought you two-"

"We were, but now we're back together." Lydia explained as she hugged my arm and I smiled at her.

"Oh um, okay then. Allison! Lydia and Lyle are here!" he yelled back. Wow, I just realized that both Lydia's and my name start with an L… its fate. Allison came down the stairs and to the door.

"What's up?" she asked. I think I was still at a disadvantage with Allison too because she gave me a dirty look real quick. Lydia looked at me and I realized that she meant I could talk now.

"Have you noticed anything new about Scott?" I asked.

"Why? What happened?" she asked rather quickly.

"Just tell me if you've noticed anything new about him, if something changed when you broke up, if you're doing anything to him now afterwards." I told her again.

"No, why?" she asked again.

"Well from now on just lay low with Isaac when you're around Scott." I told her.

"Why? Could you just tell me why?!" her voiced raised a little.

"Because it's just the right thing to do, Allison. It's an unwritten rule that yah just don't break because it makes you look like…"

"Like a what?" she asked me with a sentence full of attitude.

"Like a bad word that you starts with a B! Allison, I know that you of all people most definitely aren't that so just take my advice and stop it with Isaac!" I told her raising my voice. Her eyes thinned at me like she was angry.

"Are you saying that you want me to break up with Isaac for Scott?" she asked me obviously furious. It actually kind of scared me that she wasn't yelling. Lydia grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"I'm not asking you anything, I'm telling you to cool it with Isaac when you're around Scott!" I yelled.

"And why should I?!" she yelled back.

"Because Scott almost killed Isaac that's why!" I yelled back at her and her whole attitude changed, "I tried to stop them and Scott just threw me. It was like he couldn't control himself. I've never seen Scott like that. Right after he saw me land hard on my back he snapped out of it, but… something's changed in him and I don't think that it'd be the best idea to just keep antagonizing him with Isaac. If it wasn't obvious, which it is, he is not over you. That's why I am **telling **you to slow it down with Isaac when you are around Scott. Now that's all I wanted to tell you so if you don't mind I think I'll just be going now." I told her as I turned and walked away.

"Lyle, Lyle wait!' Lydia yelled as she ran up to me as fast as she could in her heels, "Is this what you didn't want to talk about? You need to tell me these things, okay? Look at me and promise me that you'll tell me everything." I looked at her. I looked into her eyes and saw how much this meant to her. I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I promise that from now on I will tell you everything." I told her. A smile grew upon her face. I pulled her in and gave her a quick kiss. She bit her lip. I thought that was so cute when she bit her lip.

"Now, how about you come inside and help explain this to Allison who is sitting over there on a step. She needs some friends right about now. I'm not quite sure if she wants you right now because you just have a way with making enemies, but she needs me right now as her best friend." Lydia explained to me. I understood, Allison couldn't go to Isaac about this and although I didn't help her like me I do have to explain this to Allison. We went inside and started upstairs, but Chris Argent stopped me.

"Lyle could you just help me in the kitchen real quick and get some drinks for the girls. You could bring 'em on up for me." He told me.

"Oh um, sure." I answered. We walked into the kitchen and instantly he grabbed my collar and flung me against the wall.

"If I ever hear you scream at my daughter like that ever again I'll just have to take you around back and make you feel that wound you got there on your stomach. Understand?" He asked me. He never raised his voice. I guess that's where Allison got it.

"Sure." I told him very casually. He let go of me.

"You didn't seem the least nervous right there." He told me.

"Believe Mr. Argent, you're not the first to have pinned me up against a wall and threatened me. Not today and not ever." I told him as he took out some water bottles from the fridge.

"Well then, take these on upstairs," he told me as he handed me the bottles, "and don't make me come up there." He told me.

"Oh that's a definite, sir." I told him as I put two fingers to my head and saluted. Before I turned to walk away I saw him grin. He was pretty cool on my part. I headed upstairs, found Allison's room, and gave us each a water bottle. Lydia was lying on her stomach on Allison's bed and Allison was in a computer chair next to her desk. I sat down next to Lydia on the bed.

"So you said that Scott was fighting Isaac." She told me.

"Yes, both verbally and physically just attacking him. I don't think Isaac wanted to fight, but he was defending himself… a little." I finished.

"Why didn't you stop them?" she asked me.

"I told you already that I did, but Scott didn't stop. That's when I went after him and he flung me halfway across the gym." I told her. Her head sank.

"That doesn't sound like Scott." She told herself, almost as if she were analyzing the question in her head as well.

"It was like it wasn't him though, it was like he lost control and someone else had just told him to be evil. It wasn't until I like yelped that he snapped out of it." I told her.

"Allison," Lydia started sounding quite nervous and worried, "do you think that it might have to do with Peter like what happened with me?" she asked.

"I never thought of it like that. Do you think that it could have to do with him?" Allison asked.

"I don't know if it is him, but I never trusted him." Lydia answered back.

"Let's not go pointing fingers. Also, can someone explain what happened with this Peter and what he did to you?" I told them kind of getting defensive for Lydia.

"We'll explain on the way." Allison told me as she grabbed a coat and walked out. Lydia and I followed. I followed as best as I could. Lydia and I walked out to the car, but Allison had to get something real quick. She came back rather quickly, but I didn't see what she had. I didn't ask and neither did Lydia so I figured it wasn't worth mentioning. We drove all the way to this like city to this apartment complex.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"This is Derek's apartment." Lydia told me.

"And?" I questioned.

"This is where Derek's uncle lives… his uncle Peter." She finished.


	18. Another Thing Stolen

Chapter 6

We hiked up and over to this weird sliding door. I actually thought that it was kind of cool. Lydia went to knock, but before she could the door slid open to find Derek standing there.

"What do you want?" he asked. I thought he was grumpy and then I remembered… its just Derek.

"We need to talk to Peter." Lydia told him.

"Why?" Derek asked again.

"Because we need to, now you could let us in and find out or," Derek closed the door, "you could slam the door on my face. Derek! Open up." The door slid open again.

"He's not here." Derek told us.

"Well we… he's not here. Where is he?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. He's been going out a lot lately. Come back later. Actually, don't come back." He told us. Before he could close the door I started up.

"Is there a reason that you are always in such a horrible mood?" I asked annoyed.

"Actually there is." He told me.

"And what might that be?" I asked him.

"You." He told me and then closed the door. We all started walking back down the stairs.

"Where could he be? Do werewolves like… go food shopping?" Lydia asked. I just started laughing and Allison smiled.

"Yes, they do eat normal food, Lydia. All except like cannibal werewolves who eat people." She told us. I stopped laughing instantly.

"Wait those are real?" I asked.

"Probably. I'm sure that there were in the past." She told us. She kept walking, but Lydia and I stopped, looked at each other, and gulped loudly showing how scared we were of that thought. We continued down the steps and out to the car.

"That's really strange that he's not here. I mean it's not like he has a life. He died for pete sake! No body likes him so he's not hanging out with people." Lydia was going on and on.

"Wow. From what you told me he seemed bad, but that's just mean." I told her. She turned to me.

"It's Peter! I don't think that you're truly comprehending the situation here! The last time Peter was out he was a homicidal werewolf who almost killed me!" she turned and sat in her seat and said something else.

"What was that last part?" I asked her.

"And… he almost killed Jackson." She told me.

"Wait, who's Jackson." I asked.

"You don't need to kn-"

"It was Lydia's last boyfriend." Allison told me.

"Allison!" Lydia told her.

"What? It's not like anything would happen he's in London." Allison finished.

"Oh, okay. For a second I thought I was gonna have to whip out the old gun show and teach that boy a lesson." I told them and flexed. They both turned to me, then each other, and then laughed. They turned back and found some guy walking past. Lydia and Allison hopped out of the car and ran up to him. I followed as best I could.

"Where were you?" Lydia asked him.

"Why do you need to know?" he asked us.

"I asked you first." She fired back at him.

"I was out at the pharmacy-"

"Werewolves don't need medicine."

"-getting stain remover." He finished. I was totally shocked. Stain remover? What! There goes my tough image of him.

"Why in the world would you need that?" I asked still not taking him seriously.

"Well," he took a second, "lately Derek has been coming home with blood on his shirts. I don't know what from and he won't tell me… I think-"

"What? Derek? He said that you were the one going out." Lydia told him.

"Me? I couldn't imagine why he'd say that." He told us. Lydia turned and whispered.

"I could think of a reason or two." She finished.

"If you don't mind I have some stains that need removing." He told us and we let him pass. We went back and got in the car.

"That's the crazy psycho that you were talking about?" I asked them thinking that it couldn't be.

"Yes believe it or not." Lydia told me.

"I'm gonna go with or not on this one." I told her.

"I could understand why you'd choose that after whatever that was, but I swear he is not to be trusted." She told me as we pulled out. I saw out of the corner of my eye Peter looking back at us on his phone. I thought it was a little bit suspicious considering he was in such a rush to remove some blood stains, but then he turned and walked away. I tried not to think about it too much.

We pulled away and drove along. It wasn't long until it started to get a little dark. That's when we saw them. Two people on all fours ran across the road. I could recognize one of them. I saw more of him now though since it was still a little light out. He was really muscular and bald. The other was smaller, still built, and had short black hair. Lydia pulled the car up to the side of the road.

"Who was that?" Lydia asked.

"I don't think it was Scott and Isaac. Do you think it was Derek?" Allison asked.

"I know one of them wasn't, but the other… I hate to say it, but it did kind of look like Derek." I told them.

"Then who could it be?" Allison asked again.

"I met one of them before. I didn't really see the other one and he didn't talk either, but the other bald guy I know. Don't you remember Allison not too long ago I called you guys. You, Scott and Isaac came and then they ran away." I told her.

"Well in that case, let's go meet our new neighbors." She told us as she pulled out a mini-crossbow. So that's what she grabbed before we left. She's always packin' that one.

"Allison, you can't be serious could you?" Lydia asked her.

"I am, Lydia, this could fix everything. We'll know who it is, whether it's Derek or not, and we could end this." She explained to us.

"Allison, Lyle's hurt, I can't do anything so that just leaves you. You versus two werewolves doesn't look too good. Besides we don't know what they can do. Ethan and Aiden can morph together, what if these two can like double instead of combining. Allison, we don't know!" Lydia was clearly worried.

"Lydia, if we find them, then we'll know what they can do. You stay here. Lyle and I will go check it out. Maybe they'll just runaway like last time.

"But what if they don't?" Lydia asked.

"Then I'll just have to bring out the old gun show." I told her with a smile and gave her a kiss. She didn't smile, but she wasn't as scared. She nodded and Allison and I got out, "Lock the car." I told her.

"Yes because locked doors means that they can't rip the door off." She told me and even though she was dead serious I couldn't help but smile. Allison and I headed into the woods. We kept walking straight until we met up with the one that looked like Derek. Allison whipped out her mini-crossbow. Wait! I think its Derek! He turned and faced us.

"Derek?" I asked not wanting to know the answer afraid of what it might be.

"I knew you'd find us," it didn't sound like Derek, "and no, I'm not Derek. We asked him to join us, but he turned on us. We were great friends back in the day."

"Wait, if you're not Derek then who are you?" I asked. Breathing a sigh of relief knowing that it wasn't Derek.

"I'm Damien. Now, you know what you're dealing with tell me what I'm dealing with. What are you?" He asked me. It was more of a command. He had that same tone as Derek, serious and annoyed.

"Why should I tell you? What's in it for me?" I asked him.

"Let's see, tell me and I'll make your death quick. Don't and I'll kill you both." He finished. That was a pretty convincing deal. I didn't like the outcome of either, but Allison wasn't going to die. Besides, it was just him. I don't know where the bald guy went, but he wasn't here. Our odds were looking better.

"I'm a siren." I told him.

"Wow, I've never come into contact with a siren before. You could be of more use to me then I thought. Maybe I won't kill you after all. Now," he turned to Allison, "put the gun down girl, you could hurt yourself and we wouldn't want that would we." He finished.

"I'm not a little girl." She told him not budging.

"That response only proves that you are a little girl. Now, I must move forth with tonight's meeting and unfortunately that doesn't involve you… Allison." How did he know her name?! She looked a bit caught off guard while me on the other hand had dropped open my jaw in dismay. Before I knew it hands had grabbed me by my left arm and my throat. I felt claws pressing against my throat. It must have been the other werewolf. I was in a panic. Allison didn't know what to do.

"Let him go or I'll shoot." Allison told them. I was trying to struggle, but this guy had a pretty tight hold on me.

"Now, you shoot me and my friend there will rip your friend's throat out." Oh dear lord! Allison didn't know what to do, she just looked back and forth from Derek's look alike to me. I was able to breath again.

"Allison, just listen to him please. I'll be fine just go back to the car and calm Lydia. Don't tell anyone else until we know what they want. Allison, please." I finished close to tears.

"Yes Allison, do exactly that. Tell no one. You'll know our business soon enough." He finished. Allison didn't say anything. She just stared at me. I could see in her eyes that she was sorry. She slowly backed away and eventually turned around. The werewolves' grip tightened on my neck as he dragged me further into the woods, further from Allison, further from life, and most importantly once again further from Lydia.


	19. Learning From the Enemy

Chapter 7

The man who had me threw me to the ground while he and Damien surrounded me. Luckily, my stomach had been feeling better, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt at all. I propped myself up on my elbows while Damien bent down to me. The other guy stood behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked scared and angry.

"That's a good question, but first I don't think that you have properly met my friend here. His name is Allen." Damien told me.

"Muscle man over there? Got it, now can you just tell me what you want and we can move on with our evening?" I asked.

"You're a feisty one," he came closer to me, "we don't like feisty, but if you give us what we want then we won't have to teach you a lesson on manners."

"Can you just get on with it!" I yelled at him.

"What did I just say?" he asked me like he was disappointed.

"I don't know I wasn't paying attention. I was too distracted by your perfected ability to annoy the living hell out of me. Now, get to what you want." I finished. He closed his eyes and nodded for Allen to come over. He whispered something to Allen. Then Allen grabbed me by my throat and hoisted me up and threw e against a tree. I yelped and fell to the floor.

"Are you still going to be feisty?" Damien asked me.

"Of course, it's my second language." I told him while trying to see if my back was broken. Allen grabbed me again and lifted me to my knees. He landed a blow to my abdomen and I fell over. I gasped for air since his hit was so hard. I grabbed my stomach.

"Now, I'm going to ask one more time. Are you going to talk back?" he asked. Snarky remarks were the only thing I knew. I tried my best to not to talk back and say _could you repeat that _even though I wanted to so badly. I waited a second, took one more breath and then spoke.

"Fine! What do you want?" I asked.

"That's better. What's your name?" Damien asked me.

"Is it really that important?" I asked getting angry, but still very hurt.

"Yes! Now answer it or does Allen need to toss you some more?" he asked me. He wasn't getting loud, but he was getting angry. I could hear the tenseness in his voice.

"It's Lyle, okay!" I yelled back. He sighed.

"You go to Beacon Hills High?" he asked.

"Yes! Now what does this have-"

"I'm not finished!" that time he yelled. Allen came and kicked me hard in the back. I rolled a bit and landed on my back. I held in my yelp, but it hurt horribly, "Now, are you friends with a Scott McCall?" he asked me. Scott? I don't know if I was considering our last eventful meeting and some dialogue between us. I was afraid to answer yes if it meant putting Scott in danger, but I was afraid to say no if it meant my death and they'd get someone else. Scott could handle himself. He's a big boy.

"Yes." I finally let out.

"Good. Tomorrow at school you will go in and tell Scott that he must meet us at the lacrosse field at eight or risk your life for his." He finished.

"How exactly are you going to get me back from school?" I asked finding the flaw in their plan.

"It'll be easy. We will take you to the school and you will catch him as he is heading into school. Then you come back or we'll grab another innocent teen who happens to be walking by at the time." He explained. Flaw covered.

"Wait, what do you mean by take me to the school?" I asked.

"Oh, you won't be heading home tonight. You'll be staying with us." He told me. What?!

"Wow, wow, wow. Stay with you! I don't think so. I will spend my night in my bedroom alone not in some hole in the ground where you two probably live." I finished. I was standing now. It hurt a little bit, but not too much.

"Well, I wouldn't call an abandoned subway a five star hotel, but you're going to have to deal with it." He told me.

"Oh no! I don't think so-"

"If I hear another word come out of your mouth I'm going to rip your throat out myself. Come on." He finished. Allen pushed me after him. I breathed in and out instead of screaming so hard at him until he died from blood loss through his ears. I was in no mood for this. I understand that I wasn't in the situation to act like that and that's why I didn't unload on him. I know my odds and I know that they aren't good, but that's what I'm good at. Pushing people so far until they want to kill me, but don't. I also understand that that's nothing to be proud of either.

We finally got to this weird cave/hole in the ground that led to some old train car covered in vines and foliage. At least that's what I could see, it was so dark down here. There was a desk nearby and bulletin board above it. On the bulletin I saw pictures. I started to walk towards it, but Allen grabbed my shoulder.

"Oh no. You don't have to take a look at that." He told me and pushed me the other way. I had to get my anger out and I had to see who were on the pictures.

"Could you stop?!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry did that hurt you?" he joked.

"Let me rephrase that so that your tiny scrap of what should be your brain can comprehend what I meant. Stop!" I yelled at him. He was furious. He came at me and swung, but I was able to duck under it and run towards the board. I could almost see who was on the pictures, but I felt Allen grab my neck along with his claws practically piercing my skin. He slammed me back onto the floor. Dang that hurt. He came over and put his foot on top of me.

"Let me make this clear so your little scrap of a brain can comprehend. Stay away from the board. Here, I'll help you with that." He bent down and grabbed me by my neck.

"Am I the only one who noticed that you love putting your hands on me?" I asked him smiling even though it was hard to get it out with his hand closing my throat. He threw me across the room onto my back.

"Remember Allen, we need him for later." Damien told him.

"Thanks." I whispered to myself.

"After that I really don't care." Damien finished. I swallowed hard.

I laid there for a while until Damien called Allen over to some part inside the train car. I couldn't see them through the dirty old glass, but I knew that if I ever had a chance to find out who was on that board it was now. I watched the train car just incase they came out. I started crawling over to the board, but I didn't take my eyes off the car. I was finally close enough to the board. I couldn't believe who was on there. I saw Derek. I saw Scott. I also saw…

**I know that you probably all hate me right now, but I think that you'll all be pretty surprised by who I picked to be the last one on the board. I haven't really mentioned them in my story overall. **


	20. The Enemy's Boss

**Sorry that this took so long guys. I've just been really busy. This is a pretty exciting and surprising chapter. I hope you like it and please review.**

Chapter 8

Ethan! I could tell it was Ethan because I could see Danny in the picture, he was cut off a little bit, but I knew that it was him. Why did they need Ethan? Why did they need Scott or Derek either? I needed to get to Scott and tell him everything. I no longer care that he's been really off lately and a jerk, but everything seems to revolve around him so I was going to get whatever I could out of him. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to wait until tomorrow and sleep in this actual hole. I leaned against a wall and dozed off into sleep.

I was rudely woken up by Allen who kicked me in the side. I rubbed my ribs and got to my feet. I yawned and stretched out my arms.

"Let's go, we gotta get to the school before the bell rings." Damien told me. He obviously isn't a morning person. Allen grabbed me by the back of my neck and shoved me towards the exit. We crawled out of the hole and into the outside world where the sun was just starting to rise into the sky. We had to hurry or we would miss Scott. We all got into a dark blue car and sped away from the house. This entire time they had a car? Weird werewolf logic. We were almost at the school.

"When you find Scott you tell him that he will meet us at the lacrosse field at eight. You make him have to come. Tell him that if he doesn't show then we kill you-" I cut Damien off as we pulled into the parking lot.

"I got it. Now, there's Stiles' jeep." I told them, Damien nodded and I hopped out the car. I ran over to the window of Stiles' jeep on the passenger's side. Scott sat there talking to Stiles. Stiles saw me and his jaw dropped as well as the window. Scott turned to me.

"Lyle! You're alive?!" Scott told me. He was going to say something else but I stopped him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alive, but I don't have much time. Scott you have to be at the lacrosse field tonight at eight. I don't know why or what it's about, but if you don't come then they are going to kill me so just come. I know that this is a lot, but these people are up to something and you have to stop them. They have pictures of you, Derek, and Ethan in there. The bottom line is that you must come tonight at the lacrosse field at eight. I gotta go." I went to turn, but Scott grabbed my shirt and turned me to face him.

"Lyle, be careful. You look like you've been wacked with a wall." Scott told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"How bad did they attack you. You have a big bump on the side of your face and its all black and blue. It looks like it was bleeding too." I reached up to my face and felt it. I couldn't really feel it though it was just sore. I looked at my hand, but saw no blood. It must have dried. It must have been from all the punching. I looked back at Scott. At that moment it all came back to me. I was yet again being held hostage. What if this time I didn't survive? What if this time no one saved me because lets be honest I haven't exactly been winning any fights lately. I snapped myself out of it.

"The lacrosse field at eight." I told him as I backed away and then just ran back to the car. I hopped in.

"You told him to be at the lacrosse field at eight?" he asked.

"Yes, I-I did." I stuttered to finish. I saw Scott get out of the jeep and started walking towards us. Damien pulled out. I watched Scott with his awed face fade away as we drove off. We drove back to the subway. All day they prepared for whatever tonight was. They even fought each other. Whatever tonight was they planned for the worst. They saw me hugging my knees over in the corner. I felt fear as they walked towards me with evil grins plastered to their faces. Allen grabbed me by my arm and yanked me up. I turned and faced them.

"I'm sure you're wondering what tonight is all about. You see, I would tell you, but I don't have to. All you need to know is that when the time comes, which will be soon, you will stay with Allen and if you struggle or plea for help he will slice your throat. It's just about time. Come on." Damien explained to me. We got in the car and drove over to the field. Their were two lights on the field. I was about to get out of the car when Allen grabbed the back of my neck and my arm and practically dragged me to the field.

"Um, OW! I could have just walked over here and then you could do all this violence," I told him. He gripped my neck tighter, "OW! Fine, fine. You really have to work on your communication skills."

"And you just need to work on shutting up." Allen told me. I heard several more car doors close. I looked back to the parking lot and saw Two more strangers, they were giant, which makes sense that they were bringing Derek with them. The car next to them brought out Ethan, but he only had one stranger. Scott pulled up next. They all walked onto the lacrosse field. We all created a half-circle around Damien. I could now see that the stranger with Ethan was a girl.

"I'm sure that you are all wondering about tonight. Your three have been chosen to help revive the power that will bring revenge to what the five of us have wanted for a long time. You have all proven yourselves to, what is the proper title for her, our justice provider. Her true name will be revealed after the ceremony." Damien finished.

"Damien, what are you doing? Why are you doing it?" Derek questioned.

"Derek, I suggest that you don't talk because you are teetering on the edge of just having us kill you." Damien told him.

A cloaked figure came out of nowhere. She struggled to walk over to the rest of us. She came up to me and focused on my face. I couldn't see her in perfect detail, but she didn't seem to be pretty with horrid gashes in her face. She started in a gravelly voice.

"Who is this? I did not ask for them." She asked Damien. Damien walked over to her.

"He was used as bait for one of your chosen ones. Also, I don't know if this is of any importance, but he is special. A siren." Damien told her with a grin on his face.

"Hm. Maybe he could be of some use to me." She whispered back to me. I swallowed. She walked over to Ethan and took out a knife from under her cloak. Ethan's eyes grew wide. Ethan was in shock.

"Wait!" Scott yelled, "What are you doing?" The cloaked woman looked at Scott along with Damien and then back at Ethan. Ethan's stranger pulled out his arm. The woman cut across his arm and he let out a slight shriek. Damien then pulled out a cup and the woman put the blood on the knife into the cup. She then moved onto Derek. She performed the same thing, but afterwards she bent down to Derek and whispered something. She then moved onto Scott.

"Before you do this tell me what this is for." Scott commanded. Allen squeezed my neck and I let out a scream. Scott looked at me and I could see sorrow. He slowly stuck out his arm. The knife slid across his arm and he yelled a little. All of their blood was in the cup.

Damien and the cloaked woman walked over and sat on the ground. They poured and mixed different things into the cup. The woman then stood up, cup in hand, and looked at Derek. Derek seemed torn over something, but I had no idea what. The woman then drank the mixture. She coughed and fell to the ground, but after another minute or two she rose up. She pushed her hood back and revealed a beautiful woman with brown hair and light skin. Scott, Derek, and Ethan looked shocked.

"Who is it?" they didn't answer, "Who is it?!"


	21. Back to a Familiar Place

Chapter 9

"Jennifer. Wha-… what did you do?" Derek asked in aw. Shock was plastered on both Scott and Ethan's faces. Who the heck is Jennifer and why is this such a shock? Is she some witch or just some weird person?

"Derek, aren't you happy? We can finally be together. Don't you see with the blood of you, Scott, and Ethan in me I am a werewolf, not only a werewolf, but a strong one. I can finally finish what I started." She explained. Is this Derek's ex-girlfriend? Maybe he isn't so heartless after all.

"Finish what? Killing innocents and scaring people away because you're great at that." Ethan told her. He seemed both mad and scared. He wanted to be in control of this situation, but right now he was not even close. Jennifer waved Derek over to her. He hesitated, but then went to her.

"How am I supposed to just trust you again? After everything you've done I can't just forget it all." Derek questioned.

"Derek, don't give me that. You were practically the same thing. I didn't want to kill those people, but I had to in order to challenge Deucalion. Now with you and those two coursing through me I might finally be able to defeat him… also it wouldn't hurt if not only you are in me, but beside me in my fight against him." She both explained and pleaded to Derek.

"We already chased him off again. He's gone now Jennifer. You don't have to worry about him anymore." Derek told her.

"Wait, you faced him again already? Don't you see that he is just going to keep coming back? It's time to put an end to his killing. I'm not going to stop until I know that no more people are going to get hurt." She told him. This irked me. Apparently she killed a ton of innocents, but she isn't all right when other people do that.

"Um wait, you can kill a bunch of innocents, but others can't? Isn't that a bit hypocritical?" I asked. I was sort of regretting saying anything now. She looked at me with that evil eye and walked over to me. Derek followed.

"Who are you again?" she asked.

"Lyle." I answered.

"Well, Lyle, you're right about that being hypocritical, but I promise you that I am willing to spill more blood. I suggest that it would be in your best interest to not be that person." She told me.

"Yeah sure, this isn't my first rodeo, unfortunately, I have been close to death more then a handful of times so you can cool it with the death threats." I told her. I really need to put my mouth on a leash.

"Well then how about I stop telling and start doing." She told me. She grabbed the back of my head and threw me down on the ground out of Allen's hands.

"Stop!" Scott yelled. Jennifer looked up at Scott. I went to get up, but then Jennifer put her foot on my stomach. Demoted to dirt? That is not alright with me.

"Scott, what is it? Is this your friend? I could really use the practice though." She told him.

"Practice? I don't think so." I told her. She looked back at me.

"Oh, you wanna bet?" she asked.

"Yes I do," I told her. She gave me a grin and then sprouted claws. She went after me and I unleashed on her. I let out a scream so loud, so big that it ripped through the air and made her fall to the ground, along with Derek who was behind her. A few of the other werewolves covered their ears as well. I finished up my scream after a good half a minute at least, "I don't hit girls, but I do scream at them.". I turned to Scott who took his hands off of his ears and waved me over to him. I walked over. Everyone was leaving now.

"I'll give you a ride home okay?" he told me.

"Thanks." I told him. We started to walk away when I grabbed my head. Suddenly, I was real dizzy and I could see two Scotts. I stopped and got on one knee. Scott came to my side.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I guess that scream took more out of me then just sound waves. I think it might just be a headache, but I've never had this much pain." I started to groan. The pounding was getting harder. It's like my skull was too small for my brain and that my brain needed more room.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He told me.

"Wait, call Lydia." I told him.

"Why?" he asked as he put my arm over his head and dragged me to his car.

"Because… cause whenever she's around… around me everything goes away like last time whe… when I was in the hospital and she was there… I-I felt nothing but the warmth from her love for me." I told him as I sat in the car and we pulled out. Scott called Lydia. It rang and rang and then.

"Scott?" Lydia questioned.

"Lydia, get to the hospital now. Lyle's hurt and he needs you. Come quick." Scott told her.

"What! Don't tell me that Scott!" she yelled at him.

"I wish I didn't have to, but-"

"No, Scott, someone's going to die. I just screamed," she started to cry, I could hear through the phone, "He can't die. It can't be him, Scott."

"Lydia, it's… it's not going to be him alright just get to the hospital. We'll see you there." He told her.

"Scott wait!"

"Yeah."

"Please get him there safe. Don't make it him, please." She pleaded. I was close to tears. I didn't want Lydia to be crying like this. An image flashed in my head of her dressed in black crying. It couldn't be my funeral, could it?

"Lydia I promise-" I needed to break the sadness.

"You are on a cellphone that's dangerous, just drive. Lydia! Lydia I love you!" I yelled. I love her.

"I-I love you too." she told me and then hung-up. Scott hung-up.

"Okay, Lyle, Lydia is on her way and we are almost there. Just stay with me all right. You gotta stay with me." He told me. I could tell he was nervous with his voice shaking and all. I let out a loud groan.

"Scott, if I… if I don't make it-"

"Don't talk like that, you're going to make it!" He yelled at me obviously upset. I think it was more then just what was going on now though that was upsetting him.

"But if I don't, Scott. Please, I want you… I want you to tell Lydia everyday… how much I love her… Promise me." I told him.

"But you're not going to die." He told me.

"But if I do, Scott!" I let out another groan, "please Scott just promise me."

"Fine, I-I promise." He finished.

"Thank you." I told him.

"But you're not going to die. Don't give up on me. You're going to make it, but you gotta fight." I had never heard Scott like this, "This is what you have to promise me, that you are not going to stop fighting. Not ever, not even for a second." I don't know why, but I couldn't help but smile even though this was no time for it. My smile quickly disappeared as the pain returned with a vengeance. I let out a yelp as we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. I tried to open the door, but Scott beat me to it. He lifted me out of the car and put my arm around his shoulders. I tried to walk, but Scott was going too fast that my feet couldn't keep up. I stumbled, but we made it into the hospital, "Help! He needs help!" Scott blurted. People rushed over immediately and brought me over onto a chair. One doctor took out a small flashlight and put it near my eyes. I blinked and let out another yelp, but the light made everything hurt.

"Is he going to be alright?" Scott asked the doctor frantically.

"It's hard to tell. His reaction was okay, but something's wrong. Do you know what happened?" she asked Scott.

"Uh… yeah he was in a fight and some people ganged up on him." Scott told her. It was a shady lie, but it was good enough.

"I see. I need an ice pack! An ice pack!" she yelled out that hurt my head. I started to drift in and out of consciousness. I grabbed Scott's hand and closed my eyes. The light around me had hurt. The bustling noise throbbed in my ears. I could feel Scott leaning over me.

"Lyle, stay awake, come on." He told me. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I felt both of his hands around my hand. He squeezed my hand and I felt some relief from pain. I breathed in and then sighed. Scott let go and the pain came back slightly, slightly less. I heard him gasp.

"How- how did you- how'd you do that?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later right now you just focus on getting better." He finished. I heard doors burst open.

"Lyle!" it was Lydia. I wish that I could say that the sound of her voice was soothing, but since she yelled my name it hurt my head, "Oh my gosh! Scott- is he…" she didn't finish.

"No Lydia, he just really needs rest. They don't know what is wrong with him yet-"

"How do they not know? Is this new? Why did it have to happen to him, Scott?" she asked question after question. It hurt, but I put all my force into lifting up my hand. I felt someone grab onto it, but it wasn't Lydia. Other hands grabbed me and I was put on a bed. They ripped my shirt open and I could feel them checking my breathing, "Wait! I'm coming Lyle."

"Miss we are going to need you to wait here." One of the doctors told her.

"No! Please-"

"Lydia, I promise we will see him again." I heard Scott tell her. I could no longer hear their voices just the whimpering from Lydia. I was scared. Was I the next to die? With the circumstances the way they are, my odds are not looking very good. The next thing I knew was that I had lost consciousness. This wasn't an unfamiliar feeling though. I didn't like it, but I had been here before. The only question now is if I am going to get to leave this place or am I banished from the living?


End file.
